Book 1: Bonding for Eternity
by Ashura77
Summary: Cleitus starts his training a bit younger than he should and Philip loses his heart and soul to the talented boy. Starts off when Cleitus was six and Philip twelve...
1. Chapter 1

**Title****: Book 1: **Bonding for Eternity

**Fandom****:** Alexander

**Pairing****:** Cleitus/Philip

**Warning****:** NC-17, slash (in later chapters when Cleitus is older) and het (yeah, they need some females in their beds too :p)

**Disclaimer****:** I really hope no-one thinks I hide them in my closet, in that case I'd post videos not fics... Not mine, the personalities belong to themselves and history, their looks to the respective actors...

**Summary****:** Cleitus starts his training a bit earlier than he should and Philip loses his heart and soul to the talented boy...

**Notes****: **

_According to history, Cleitus was born around 375BC, Antigonus 382BC, Philip 382BC, Parmenion 400BC, Polyperchon 394BC_

_King Amyntas III actually died in 370BC, but I needed him alive, so I just changed that date to 364BC_

_There are people I didn't find many infos on the net, so I will keep calling some men 'tutor', without a reference as to who it is, but it won't influence the drift of the story much, since they are not important_

_**General Blabla**__**: **_This fic is the first Book of 3, the second will be Cleitus taking his own eromenos and will cover Alexander's youth, and no, I won't tell you who it will be ***smirks* **but I will answer should someone guess his identity right (let's say it is one of Alexander's companions hehe) :), the third Book will be where the movie takes off, basically Alexander's reign...

Hope you readers will enjoy reading this fic, since the first Book is nearly finished, I plan on posting every couple of days before starting posting Books 2 and 3... Have fun...


	2. Chapter 2

How it began...

(around 369BC)

King Amyntas was having a meeting with his Generals and allies and Dropides had brought his son along. The six-year old boy however was as bored as he could ever be and his face showed his displeasure at having to sit and stay quiet. Sitting still and listening was not something he enjoyed and the pout on his face grew as time went by. The king saw him frown and gave him a sympathetic smile before addressing the boy "Cleitus, why don't you go outside and join my youngest son. Philip and his friends are having battle training, I am sure that will captivate you more than old men discussing boring subjects"

Cleitus' eyes beamed and he looked at his father who nodded "But behave my son"

"I will...", jumping up he turned one last time before he crossed the door and gave them a huge smile "Thank you" and took off as fast as he could. It wasn't the first time he'd watch them and so he knew perfectly well where they were.

He was a little intimidated by the dozen young men fighting and laughing and sat down under a tree in the shade, watching them as he had done already many times when he had had the time. Philip was having a hard time getting Antigonus on the floor and feeling eyes resting on them, the two looked over to where Cleitus was leaning against a tree and observing them.

Antigonus grinned, smirking when he saw Philip positively beam at the new presence. As it seemed, his friend had missed the boy who sometimes watched them "He is there again"

"Yes, and he seems bigger than last time"

Antigonus laughed "We all are..."

"We should invite him to join us"

"And break his bones, I don't think that would be wise Philip, he's just a child"

"I have a feeling that he can defend himself alright"

Shaking his head in amusement Antigonus smirked "You will explain to his father what happened should he get hurt, that I can tell you... I will say I told you not to"

Philip got up and grinned "I will... But first I will flatten him on his nice, sweet ass"

"He is merely a child Philip"

"But he will get older, and then I can pounce on him, make him mine"

Cleitus blinked as he they advanced on him. Until this day they had never really acknowledged his presence and he had been fine with that. But it seemed that today they had other plans. He got up as they got closer and locked eyes with Philip, quite fascinated by the young man. And Philip returned that gaze, smiling as he stopped in front of him "Hello"

"Hello"

Seeing them both stare at each other as if nothing else in the world mattered, Antigonus cleared his throat, smirking a bit as he asked "Do you want to join us?"

That was even better than the beautiful young man in front of him smiling at him and the dark eyes moved from one to the other, sparkling "I can?"

"If you want to..."

"I do"

They started with Antigonus trying to show him some wrestle moves, he preferred doing that since Philip had issued his wanton of the boy and he didn't want his friend to touch the boy in ways he was too young to be touched. And he was rather astonished to have some problems getting him on his back.

It wasn't Cleitus' first wrestling training, his father had tutors for the boy who had started teaching him two years earlier. Ever since he could walk, Cleitus had been fascinated by combats, war and the bloodier the stories his father told him were, the more his eyes had beamed happily. Dropides knew his youngest child and only son would become a warrior just as he knew his daughter was good with healing and little children. He had raised them to voice their ideas and that had brought Cleitus to have his own tutors next to the teachers he and his friends joined often to be educated. When the boy had pouted he wasn't interested in reading, writing, history or anything else those men could teach him, his father had acted swiftly and asked some Generals to take care of his son's blood-thirst.

And the lessons with the grown up men had definitely paid off. Antigonus was frowning as the boy slid between his legs again and jumped on his back, pressing him down, one arm in a vice-like grip that was far from being enjoyable. The others had stopped and every eyes lay on the two men battling in the dust. Antigonus was fed up with being laughed at, and threw his body back, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and dropping hard on top of Cleitus who issued a very low yelp and then twisted his arm to have the heavier body remove itself. Antigonus' yelp was a lot louder and he was sure the boy was working on dislocating his shoulder and had no other option than to slid off and away. Cleitus' immediately jumped up, panting hard and glaring at him with a predatory glance in his dark eyes that foretold some more pain before he would have him down.

The tutor had been watching too and was impressed by the little boy who was giving his best wrestler a hard time. Clapping his hands twice he shushed everyone to sit down in the shade and advanced on the two "Antigonus, it seems this young man will best you one day"

"One day?", he shook his head and smirked rather evilly for a boy his age "I can best him today"

"And you are?"

"Cleitus, son of Dropides", Cleitus had grown bold noticing he was not too weak to challenge a boy twice his age and twice his size and added "And I can take him down right now, just let me show you"

Antigonus heard his friends laugh and, trying to save his face, shot back "I will spank you, you runt"

"Antigonus join the others...", the tutor turned and watched him join the others, deciding what to do with the boy. He didn't want to send him away, rather keep him in his class and see how developed his skills were. He was quite impressed already and saw enormous potential. He turned to him and inhaling deeply, gave him a smile "Why are you still standing here, join them Cleitus"

"I can take part in your class?"

"You deserve it after the show you gave us"

"Thank you", he ran towards the others and sat down next to Philip, giving him an adorable smile and crossing his legs like the others had, waiting for the tutor to start.

He hang on every word the warrior said and filed everything away for good use later. When the class was over, Philip gave him a smile "Your father must be waiting for...", he got interrupted by a squeak the boy let out when Antigonus lifted him and carried him under his arm to show him he was the stronger one of them, and took him down towards the sea.

Philip followed, rather amused "What are you doing Antigonus?"

"Taking revenge..."

"Antigonus come on..."

"No no no, no come on, my friend, he so deserves it"

Cleitus' heart was beating like a drum, his body shivering with something he had seldom felt, anticipation and a little bit of fear. He didn't know them and wasn't sure what to expect. Philip saw the expression on the boy's face and tried to mediate, smirking amused as he patted Cleitus' shoulder "Don't hurt him"

"I won't...", slapping Cleitus' butt he added, also smirking "I hope you can swim boy"

Cleitus tensed a second and then completely relaxed. If all he was being punished with was a bath in the sea he welcomed it, he was pretty dusty and sweaty and it would be a blast. He flew into the water, giggling and laughing. He had to get closer to the shore to have foot and then stretched "Thank you for carrying me, would you want to become my servant?"

Philip, who had undressed to take a dive too, stopped and burst out into laughter "Oh he is good...", whispering in the most conspirational tone he added "He is perfect Antigonus, just perfect..."

Antigonus stared at them both and then pushed his friend in too "Then join the brat Philip"

He had to admit though that Cleitus was really gorgeous, especially with the dark locks now clinging to his face and that evil grin he was still giving him. Shaking his head he took off his chiton too and jumped in, landing next to Cleitus who, sensing his peaceful moment was over giggled, trying to quickly get away. Grabbing the boy by the ankle before he could get away, he first dunked him and then threw him away, amused. They spent some time playing around and then sat down on a grassy space on the shore. Cleitus frowned a little, he was the only one who had been dressed as he flew into the water and therefore had no dry clothes left. Philip saw him and helped him out of his chiton, eyed like a hawk by Antigonus, and hung it up in the sun "It will be dry very quickly"

"Thank you..."

"You are most welcome Cleitus"

* * *

><p>When they arrived before their fathers for dinner, Dropides jaw dropped upon seeing his son's dishevelled state. Cleitus gave his father a happy smile and sat down next to him, as Philip sat down next to his brother.<p>

"You enjoyed yourself my son?"

Cleitus nodded "Yes father", and a wide grin on his face added "I was allowed to take part in their battle tutoring"

"You did?"

Cleitus' dark orbs sparkled and he nodded his head, smirking happily "Yes, and I even bested Antigonus"

Seeing the pride shine in his eyes he looked at Philip for confirmation, who nodded, grinning "He did Dropides, he really did...", and turning to his father he added "Would you allow for Cleitus to join all our classes? I don't think he can learn anything with the boys his age anymore"

"I will let it in the hands of the tutors Philip, if they deem him ready, I will consent", turning his head to Dropides "If you allow it, that is, it is your son afterall"

Cleitus gave his father his best and most adorable begging gaze and received a warm and proud smile in return "If you are ready, I won't object to it"

"I am ready, father..."

"Well, you can join Philip and the other young men, and in a few days, I shall talk to your tutors and listen to their praise"

Cleitus smirked and nodded "I won't disappoint you, father"

Dropides kissed his son on the head and ruffled through his still damp locks "I know that...", he lifted his cup and drank a sip of wine before addressing the next matter that puzzled him "Now could you tell me why you look like having gone down a waterfall, son"

Cleitus giggled, munching on a piece of meat "I somewhat did... Antigonus threw me into the sea"

Both the king and Dropides laughed, Dropides patting his son's shoulder "He did ha... He must not have liked you besting him I guess"

"No... But I like him though, he is funny"

The king was fondly amused by the young boy and laughed "Well good that you like him... Philip and Antigonus will be your personal tutors... Should you have any question, they will help you, since they decided it was wise to have you train with them"

Chewing on the meat Cleitus nodded, his eyes sparkling. And Philip knew he would have to answer some questions later. But one gaze at the young boy and he remembered why he would endure his father's comments.

After dinner, Dropides send Cleitus home. Philip hugged him and wished him pleasant dreams "And be there at sunrise..."

"I will..."

* * *

><p>Later that night Amyntas stared at his youngest son, waiting for an answer. Philip smirked and shrugged his shoulders "He sat there watching us, so we decided to let him participate"<p>

"A six-year old?", there were days the king wondered what went on in the head of his youngest son, and this was one of those. He had send Cleitus there to watch not to actively participate.

And Philip didn't see any problem to it "Well, he does not fight like a six-year old, father, you should have seen him wrestle Antigonus..."

Sighing Amyntas decided it was time to enlighten the twelve-year-old about his new playing buddy and the life he had lived until now "That is because of his personal training"

Philip stared quizzically at his father "Personal training?"

Glad he could still make Philip stare like a lost puppy he continued "Yes, Dropides told me Cleitus wanted to learn how to fight two years ago and he can't refuse his son any demand, so he asked some of his men to train him"

"That is why he is so good already"

"Seems like... But that does not change the fact that he is still a child Philip"

"A brilliant one... And he will become mine in time"

"We will talk about that another time Philip, he is too young to even think of such things concerning him", the king knew his son was a good kid and wouldn't touch Cleitus in any inappropriated way, but some of his companions were known for their perverted tastes and he disliked them thoroughly. And he wanted Philip to watch the boy's back, or in this case, his ass and his innocence "And that is something, your friend Parmenion should respect too, I will not accept any perverted behaviour towards the boy"

"We will watch him and keep him safe father"

"I hope so, because should something happen, you will not only have to answer to his father, but also to me..."

"Nothing will happen... Besides the boy being trained and educated and having the time of his life"

Nodding, the king served himself another cup of wine and added "You will have to think about the basics too my son, he may have started two years ago, but I can't think of him being remotely as advanced as all of you are"

"Antigonus will surely help too... Can he write? And read?"

"He is a noble Philip, and I know Dropides, I am sure he can..."

"And ride?"

"Dropides has some of the best horses in all of Macedon, so the answer is yes... When they arrived the boy was riding his own horse"

Philip smiled widely "Perfect..."

"We will see how you will be thinking about him in a couple of days"

"I will probably be even more smitten with him"

Amyntas shook his head "If I had known, my decision to send him to watch you would end with this, I am not sure I would have taken it so lightly"

"Why? If he is ready to follow us, what harm is done"

"He may grow up too fast... Let him be a boy too Philip..."

"I will not put him in a dress father"

"Very funny... Now go... You have to get up early tomorrow, would not want you to be unable of following all of a sudden"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this short little introduction, don't hesitate to review (good or bad), I don't mind criticism as it, when voiced, tends to help me out and improve myself :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Cleitus got up the second the sky started to change and grabbed two apples before taking off to the training grounds. He didn't know what 'at sunrise' meant and, too proud to ask, he preferred being there too early than too late. It took a good hour in which he first sat there and then started stretching his body and the first young man arrived. Seeing the whelp who had humiliated Antigonus pushing his body off the ground and back down, Parmenion made a bee-line to join him "Good morning Cleitus, joy to you"

Jumping up and staring at Parmenion, Cleitus nodded politely "Good morning...". Not knowing who he had standing in front of him he bit his lip. Parmenion took pity and introduced himself "I am Parmenion..."

"I will remember..."

"I am sure you will... Want to join me for a little swim? We usually start with swimming and then have breakfast together"

"I want to wait for Philip and Antigonus...", Cleitus had seen the way Parmenion had eyed him the day before, and even now, he was leering and undressing him with his eyes and it started to unnerve the young boy "I will join you as soon as they get here"

"And stay here alone... Come on, they will understand"

"I don't mind being alone...", getting into a defensive stance Cleitus growled lowly "And I would like for you to leave me alone now"

"You heard the boy Parmenion"

Two sets of eyes came resting on Antigonus and Parmenion lifted his hands "Good morning to you Antigonus, I was only getting acquainted with the boy"

Antigonus' gaze told him he should take off, but since he didn't seem to want to move he had to voice it, his tone cold "Now that you did, you can take yourself down to the sea. We will follow shortly"

Not wanting to get into his bad graces, and in Philip's for that matter, he resigned to letting go for now "We will talk later"

As he disappeared from their view, Cleitus mumbled "I don't think so" and turned to Antigonus "Thank you..."

"You are most welcome you little brat..."

"Who is he?"

"An idiot... And should he bother you in any way, I want you to inform me or Philip... Understood?"

Cleitus shook his head and chuckled "I can beat him too..."

Knowing Parmenion and his disgusting tastes he tried to change his mind, hoping the boy would listen "No... You tell us and we take care of the problem..."

"But I...", Antigonus interrupted him "No Cleitus...", sitting down he motioned for him to get down next to him "You should concentrate on coping being with us, not worrying about how to keep some perverts off your back"

"I can cope...", Cleitus blinked innocently "And why is he a pervert?"

Not wanting to have to go into a detailed explanation of Parmenion's sick sexual preferences he shook his head "Forget the pervert... Giving me a hard time when we wrestle doesn't mean you will in other disciplines..."

"But I can..."

"We will see... Amaze me..."

Cleitus vowed to himself that he would show Antigonus how good he already was "I will..."

"Good... Let's join the others at the shore..."

"Why is he a pervert?"

Antigonus laughed, the boy really was a number "Well, let's say that Parmenion likes his lovers young"

"Lovers? As in...", it dawned to Cleitus what the older boy meant and he frowned, disgusted, and made some gagging sounds "No, I don't want him to do such things to me"

Antigonus got up and smiled "That is why I told you to immediately inform me or Philip should he touch you" before he pulled him up and pushed him towards the shore "And now, let's go swim, you seem to like the water"

"Will you carry me?"

"Carry yourself brat"

Down at the shore Philip had heard Parmenion make a comment about Cleitus' ass and what he would do to him, or rather the ass, and immediately intervened "Stop talking about him that way, he is not a cheap whore you can bed". He slapped Parmenion's neck and whispered "You leave him alone, he is mine, and should you bother him in any way, you will answer to me... And to my father... Not to forget his..."

"He's yours... My, I hope you'll enjoy him, he surely is a cutie"

"I won't enjoy him in any way you idiot, he is six"

Parmenion shrugged his shoulders, grinning stupidly "So? I am sure he has a deliciously tight ass"

Philip shook his head disgusted but had to smile, seeing Cleitus ahead of Antigonus, still laughing at something the older boy had said and ending in front of him, he lifted him up and hugged him "Hi there little warrior"

"Good morning Philip", pushing his elder away he beamed "How fare you?"

"Now that I see you I fare more than well"

Cleitus blushed a little, before he did as the others and undressed to jump into the water, landing giggling in their midst.

When their tutor arrived he counted the presences and cocked his head at the unknown face that was staring back at him. He had already heard of a boy who had joined the battle classes the prior day and assumed that it had to be him. "Good morning young men... And you would be the new addition to this bunch of fools"

Philip saw that Cleitus wasn't ready to answer and did it for him "Yes, that's him. Dropides' son Cleitus"

"I assume he can speak for himself Philip", locking his eyes with Cleitus' he continued "How old are you?"

Floating in the water on his back he answered, pretty sure the tutor would have some objections to voice "I am six"

"Isn't that a little young to join us?", and bang, Cleitus had some trouble not glaring evilly and pouty and shot "No, it isn't... And both the king and my father accept my presence here".

The tone told the older man that there was no reasoning with the young boy, so he nodded and decided to show him the hard way "Well, we will see how you will be thinking about it after having had to swim the same distance they'll have to"

"I'm not afraid of that"

"Good... To the other side and back... All of you..."

Getting to the other side was still okay for the boy and quite amusing, but after half of the way back he started panting a bit too much for Philip's taste who had been swimming next to him "Are you alright Cleitus"

Nodding weakly Cleitus inhaled deeply and continued without flinching even though his legs and arms started getting really heavy and he had gotten slower.

"We will be on the shore rapidly, it isn't far anymore"

He made it, but immediately fell on his hands and his knees when he was out of the water and panted heavily. The tutor was impressed that he hadn't drowned and had made it, even though he hadn't been as fast as the others he had proven himself to the man. He still played him a little and patted his head when he didn't get up and continued inhaling and exhaling deeply "I told you..."

Cleitus lifted his head and panted "And I showed you I could do it..."

"Yes, but now you have no energy left for the rest of the day"

"I have...", he got up and shook his legs which were a little wobbly and glared at the hill that still lay between him and breakfast. Sighing he put his chiton back on and followed the others, happy when Antigonus and Philip grabbed his hands and pulled him up the hill and then towards the food that had been installed in the shades. He dropped down and stretched his legs, massaging his calves who were painfully throbbing with what would become the biggest muscle ache he had ever experienced. Philip watched him and felt with him, he could still remember his first crossings of the harbour and the state his body was in for the following days. He handed Cleitus a cup with what smelled like juice and was downed eagerly in two huge gulps making the older boy laugh "Wow, easy now, your body needs to adjust to the effort you just did"

"I am okay"

"Yeah I know, but you should listen to your body"

"I did, it told me it was thirsty"

Antigonus burst out into a laughing fit, laying next to the two and finding their exchange most entertaining, Cleitus' answers and attitude were refreshing. Parmenion on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of Cleitus' legs and extended one hand to help him massaging the offending leg. That was without counting on Philip's reactivity. He stretched over Cleitus and grabbed Parmenion's wrist hard with his hand "Don't touch him, understood"

"My, I just wanted to be helpful"

"Be helpful elsewhere"

Luckily for Cleitus, the rest of the day they had weapons tutorial and tactics training and especially that last class was a relief for his muscles since they only sat there and listened.

Cleitus arrived home and sat down with his family to have dinner, completely exhausted and drained but beaming. His father chuckled as he ruffled through his hair "How was your day my son?"

"Amazing...", the young boy moaned as he served himself "And very, very exhausting. I had to swim across the harbour with the others"

Dropides was a little astonished that his son seemed to have succeeded, or else he would have been home earlier. But his son's constant yawning and rubbing his eyes was making him a bit unsure if having him train with the twice as old ones, was a very good idea. And he wondered if Cleitus wanted to continue exhausting himself to this point, and that every day. He had to give him the chance to bail out of this commitment before it was too late and asked "You give up?"

Cleitus looked at him as if he had lost his mind and pouted "Noooooo...", but upon seeing his father's disapproving glance he quickly added "I will join them again tomorrow morning father, I won't quit"

"Good..."

The second he was done eating, he excused himself and fell face first on top of his bed, asleep the moment he touched the furs. His father stopped by his room an hour later and grinned when he saw him dressed, on top of the furs. He entered and gently undressed him before pulling a fur over him and stroking the dark locks "Sweet dreams son"

* * *

><p>The next morning, every single muscle in his body hurt and he winced as he got up, very slowly and started stretching to lose up a bit. His legs were definitely not agreeing with moving but he forced himself and plopped down next to his parents and his sister, yawning.<p>

"Good morning son"

"Good morning father...", giving his mother a large smile and a kiss on the cheek "Mother...", and his sister a slap on the head "Annoying female..."

"Cleitus..."

Cleitus had the grace to look like he felt sorry for teasing his older sister again "Sorry"

Shaking his head, decided on not to spank his son for yet again going after his sister, which was one of his favourite pass-times he addressed his exhausted state "How are you feeling?"

"Good..."

His father read straight through the lie and shook his head "That why you needed this long to come downstairs?"

"My legs ache a bit, but it's okay"

"Think you can swim through the harbour?"

Frowning at the thought of doing just that, Cleitus nodded "Yes" and wanted to add that he was ready for that type of education every day when a knock could be heard. Dropides smirked, already knowing who would knock at his Pella residence's door this early "Go open the door Cleitus, I am sure it is for you"

"Yes father", Cleitus jumped up and winced a bit when his legs protested but quickly straightened himself and went to open the door. He beamed when he saw Philip and Antigonus and ran back to the kitchen without a word to the two "I am out... See you at sundown"

"Have fun son"

"Will have", and with that he jumped outside and into Philip's arms "Good morning"

"Morning brat... How are you feeling?"

"Perfect"

"Really? No aches?"

"No"

"Are you lying?"

Cleitus bit his lip and shook his head, mumbling "No"

A voice could be heard from the open window "Yes, he is"

"That's what I thought...", Philip grinned at seeing Cleitus pout "Hey, we had the same problems at the beginning... Will become more bearable once you are used to it"

Philip turned Cleitus so he had him attached to his back and giggling "A second servant?"

"Watch it brat"

"I can walk you know"

"Suit yourself", and with that, Philip dropped him and the only reason he didn't end with his ass on the floor was Antigonus who caught him and deposed him on his feet "Brat..."

"Like you too"

When they arrived at the small beach the tutor called Cleitus over "Good morning young Cleitus, how are you feeling"

"Good..."

"You sure you want to join today?"

"Of course..."

"I want you to only swim over to the other side...", it was an assignment for everyone, but he was testing the young boy. He wanted to see how he would react, and react he did.

"What? No, I want to do the same as everyone..."

"You can't boy, there are things you are too young to achieve yet"

"I do... I can swim it twice, I can show you..."

He smiled and the nodded "You can show me another day Cleitus, you will all only swim over there, and then meet your riding tutor for riding classes"

"Oh..."

"Yes, but I welcome your enthusiasm and determination, seems you will work hard and who knows, maybe you will succeed"

Cleitus blushed a little and felt silly for having thought the man was thinking of him as merely a little boy and whispered "Thank you", before heading off and joining the others.

* * *

><p>Cleitus dived the last meters and emerged just before Antigonus, turning himself on his back and floating in front of him, smirking "Ha, I beat you..."<p>

"Brat, you didn't"

"I did"

"No"

"Oh yes... I am soooo much faster than you"

The riding instructor stood at the shore and had listened to them long enough and bellowed "Are you two idiots done acting like babies..."

Antigonus pulled Cleitus along, the boy had been startled by the roughness of the voice and was struck speechless, and motionless. He put him on his feet when they were out of the water, patting his head "It's okay, he always yells...".

Philip joined them, grinning and whispering "Oups, he is pissed"

"Pssscht... Just don't provoke him further"

"Philip... Antigonus... And whoever that boy is... Your horses are waiting for you... Get moving..."

"Yes..."

Staring after Cleitus, who ignored him and only fuelled his anger further, he followed him, wondering what possessed the boy not to introduce himself "Who are you?"

Philip stopped next to Cleitus, very inclined on not letting the boy go through what announced itself as one hell of a raging fit, but he had something else coming "Move it prince... I need to talk to him, not you..."

"My father requests I watch him"

"Watch him from afar...", turning his attention back to Cleitus he addressed him "Who are you?"

"Cleitus... Son of Dropides..."

"Care to enlighten me why you are allowed to be with them?"

Cleitus pondered the question a moment, before beaming "Because I am good..."

It wasn't exactly the answer he had been expecting but the cocky attitude impressed him "You can ride?"

"Yes..."

"Good?"

"Better than good... My dad always says that..."

He was looking forward to see if the boy was as good as he pretended, but that didn't mean he would give him a difficult horse, for the first lesson he wanted to check his position and his movements on the horse. He had enough young men in his class who were still quite incapable of steering a horse more than a couple of paces without major drama "Let me judge your level... The white stallion is yours for today..."

"Thank you...", Cleitus turned and just walked up to his horse, stopping before it and stroking it and then just jumping on it's back, getting acquainted with his mount.

The riding class was pretty boring to Cleitus, his horse was listening and he knew what to do, his father had made sure he knew how to ride properly the second he had been able of walking. They rode back to the arenas, a two hour ride since a couple of them had some problems staying on top of their horse on the way there. Cleitus found that fact very funny and spent his time giggling whenever someone fell down or didn't control their horses. Philip rode next to him, grinning "You find that funny ha?"

Smirking, Cleitus nodded "Oh yes..." and added after laughing at Parmenion who's horse took off full speed with the young man on it "I am better than you all..."

"You are better than many, but I am still the best"

"Not true..."

"Oh yes? Well how about a race... First to arrive at the shore wins"

The tutor was pretty fed up with the idiocies he was subjected to and agreed when Philip asked him if he could race Cleitus "Yes, but don't kill yourselves"

Antigonus stopped his horse next to theirs "I'll join you guys"

"You sure you want to lose against Cleitus again"

"When did I lose against him Philip?"

"An hour ago when he arrived at the shore before you"

"Oh come on, we weren't even racing"

Cleitus grinned "I still arrived first, and I will too now"

"We'll see..."

They took off and passed Parmenion who was laying on the floor, with his horse gone and staring after them, he shook his head and let the tutor arrive and yell. He was punished enough with having to walk the rest of the way, being told that a six-year-old did something a lot better didn't exactly brighten his mood and he made a mental note that this needed a retaliation, and a major one.

When they arrived, with Cleitus arriving second after Antigonus and Philip third, Cleitus took his horse down to the shore and into the water. Philip smirked and followed him, the others staring, as their tutor had just another rage fit "What are you waiting for? Thanks to some we took twice as long and the horses are sweaty and tired... Take them to the water for a bath idiots..."

Cleitus first made his stallion move into deeper water, then moved him back out and started drying him off. The tutor stopped next to him "Very good Cleitus, I assume your father taught you"

Pride shone from his eyes as he nodded "Yes... He takes me on rides and teaches me how to care for my horse"

"That is a good thing, at least you won't be without a horse after three days of campaign"

Cleitus smirked and felt proud that he had done well. And he wasn't the only one. When they were done and having a bite, Philip sat down next to him and hugged him "You earned your place today"

"Thank you..."

"You really ride well"

Cleitus stretched in the sun "I do many things well"

"Oh brat", Antigonus ruffled through his hair "We are done for the day, want to learn how to shoot a bow?"

"Yes please..."

They had something to eat and then Philip and Antigonus organized everything they needed. The problem they were facing was Cleitus' size, or rather the size of the bow, which was a bit to big for the boy. Cleitus pouted slightly, he had one, his dad had offered it to him, but it was at home. He tried with the bigger one but it wasn't exactly perfect. Antigonus used that fact to tease him a bit "I am better than you"

"No you are not... I will bring mine tomorrow and then I will beat you again"

"Brat"

"I am better"

Philip mediated "Well, we will see tomorrow...", squeezing Cleitus' shoulders he continued "Come, we will walk you home". His father's threat still loomed over his head and he didn't want anything to happen to Cleitus on his way home, so not letting him out of his sight was the best choice to stay in the good graces of everyone.

Dropides was on his way out and smiled at the trio "How did he fare?"

"Very well Dropides, he rides better than most of us"

"Good...", it seemed that Cleitus was working well and that pleased his father "I am proud of you son"

"Thank you father"

"Go and see if you can help your mother, will you"

Cleitus nodded and before he took his leave he let Philip hug him "See you tomorrow, and don't forget your bow"

"I won't..."

Antigonus chuckled "You will still lose"

"No I won't"

"Yes you will"

"No"

"Oh yes..."

Dropides cocked his head and listened to the bantering exchange between his son and Antigonus for a moment before pushing his son inside and shaking his head "Well, I am glad I don't have to witness to that all day long"

"It's cute", Philip smiled and then remembered his father's demand "Oh yes, before I forget, my father wants you to attend his dinner party tomorrow"

"Tell him I will be there"

"Will you bring Cleitus?"

"Isn't he a bit young for parties?"

"He is with us now, we will all attend too, he can join us"

"I will give it a thought"

"Thank you Dropides"

Inside, listening to them, Cleitus beamed and started making up reasons why he would have to attend and decided he would annoy his father until he would give in, before he joined his mother.

* * *

><p>Liked it? Hated it? Review and tell me :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, in this chapter some of the boys will drink wine, which is something I don't agree with at that age, but back in the days in Macedon, they did, so who am I to discuss history :)

* * *

><p>The second Dropides was home he had Cleitus attached to himself, with begging eyes and an adorable pout on his face "I want to join you tomorrow"<p>

Dropides didn't know what he was talking about and asked "Where?"

Sitting on his father's knees he smiled "Dinner party"

Pinching the bridge of his nose he shook his head and mumbled "Cleitus..."

"They will all be there, and I am part of their group now, please, I can not miss it", seeing his father roll his eyes he added "It's like a lesson... How to act during dinner with the king around... Please..." and just continued, hoping to persuade his father that his presence was mandatory "It's dinner class father, I have to learn that too"

Dropides shook his head, as if his son hadn't been present at formal dinners already and knew how to behave, but those dark eyes, he loved seeing them sparkle too much and gave up "Just dinner"

"Yes", Cleitus jumped up and down and hugged him "Thank you"

"What are we going to do with you?"

"Nothing"

"Well, right now I will send you to your bed"

"I am not tired, not even a bit..."

"Cleitus...", he lifted him up, draped over his shoulder, and carried him to his room where he threw him on the bed. Cleitus giggled and turned, before slightly pouting "I am not tired father" and then yawned and stretched.

"Now that sounded as if you were, get ready for bed, so you can excel tomorrow...", knowing just how to play his son he added "Wouldn't want Antigonus to beat you with the bow, now would we"

Cleitus vehemently shook his head "No, but he won't...", adding with the most conspirational voice "I am sooooo much better than him"

"Good... But you won't be if you are tired and exhausted"

"I won't be"

"No, because you will sleep now", trying one last time, watching his pouting son get undressed "Wouldn't want to be too sleepy to attend the dinner".

That did it, and Cleitus whirled around, shaking his head "I won't be too sleepy..." and crawled under his furs, grinning "I will sleep now"

"Good... I wish you pleasant dreams my son"

"I will have them..."

Ten minutes later he was soundly asleep, his body in need of rest and his mind playing colourful dreams.

* * *

><p>Cleitus felt pretty good when he got up, jumping excitedly through his room and rushing down with his bow in his hands.<p>

"Good morning"

"Yes it is... When will we have to be at the palace father?"

"Tonight Cleitus... Philip will make sure you don't run late... Tell him to bring you here when you are done with your classes"

"Yes father"

Cleitus ran to meet with the others, smiling brightly when he saw Philip and immediately informing him "I can attend tonight..."

"Perfect"

"Yes..."

"And you brought your bow", pointing towards it he extended his hand "Can I see it?"

"Of course", Cleitus handed him the bow, proud like a king to see his older friend nod appreciatively "Nice bow"

"Yes, and I can handle it without any problem", smirking at Antigonus he added "And I will so beat you again"

"Cocky brat"

"No, better brat..."

"How do you go through life without being spanked all the time"

Cleitus shrugged his shoulders, he had had his fair share of spanking from his father, but he wouldn't admit that in front of them "I am good, that is why"

"Yeah, well I really feel like spanking you brat"

Parmenion chuckled "Join the team, I am feeling that urge too"

"PARMENION", Philip resisted an urge too, namely the one to beat him up, but as it seemed, Cleitus had the same thought, spitting like a wildcat "You touch me and I will kill you... Very very slowly, cutting you into pieces...", frowning indignantly he added "You pervert"

Before it could get ugly, the tutor called them over and had them sit in a circle and started his class, ignoring the dirty looks the boy was sending Parmenion all through the morning and afternoon.

* * *

><p>Cleitus was excited and let his mother dress him properly for the occasion, pulling around on his chiton he complained "It's too short...", and seeing his mother wonder what he meant he whined "Parmenion will stare at my butt again"<p>

"He does that?"

"Yes, I will kill him one day, he is a pervert"

"Not tonight though, right", she was more amused then anything about her son's ramblings and added "You are cute, that is bound to call many looks on you, but you can also defend yourself... Against perverts like him... And I am sure your friend Philip will make him feel sorry should he not stop bothering you"

Cleitus eyes sparkled, hearing his name and nodded "Yes he will, but I can do it myself, I am not a baby"

"I know sweetheart... Now go, your father is waiting for you, and behave"

"I will", he gave her a kiss and ran outside where his father was waiting for him "Finally"

On their way to the palace Cleitus received instructions, some making him frown, by the Gods, his father always had to tell him to behave and to eat properly, and others making him giggle, namely the ban on wine "Wine is disgusting"

"Yes it is, so at least I won't have to worry that you will end up drunk"

"If you find wine disgusting, why do you drink it father?"

"Because...", yes, it was a pertinent question and made Dropides chuckle "because I am a grown man and grown men have to drink wine"

"Why?"

"It is a rule"

"Who made that rule?"

"Cleitus..."

"What? You are like Amyntas, nobody can make you do something you don't want to, so why do you force yourself to drink wine?"

Dropides felt a headache forming, Cleitus could go on and on and on with questions that he could not know the answers to yet, or not comprehend and understand, so he went with the easiest answer ever invented and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and smiling "The Gods made that rule"

"Really? Do they force themselves to drink wine too? Or do they just watch you drink it?"

"Never met one, so I can not answer that"

"Does the king know?"

"No, and you won't ask him, understood?"

"Yes father, but you always said, in order to learn one has to ask"

"Yes, but not about wine"

"Oh... Why?"

"Because...", he was about to send him home, having already enough from the incessant questions when Philip came into view and Cleitus ran off to meet him, seemingly forgetting completely about his father, and good manners. Sighing happily, at least now someone else would be overrun with 'why' and 'how', Dropides greeted Philip and pushed Cleitus into his arms "He's your burden now..."

Smiling, Philip ruffled through the dark hair "Cleitus isn't a burden"

"That is what you say now young prince, but you will see, you too will wish for him to be as mute as a stone"

Cleitus pulled a little face at his father, but Philip just pulled him along to the couches Antigonus, Polyperchon and Parmenion were already sitting on.

"Good night to you brat"

"To you too Antigonus", he jumped into the pillows and stretched, being pulled back up by the young man "Have you slaughtered a wolf yet?"

Cleitus blinked a bit quizzically and shook his head "No, why?"

"Then you can not lay down while you eat"

"Why?"

"Because that is a rule, no laying down in the pillows during dinner for those who haven't"

"The Gods made that rule too?"

"Uh, it's just the way it is you know, not sure if the Gods came up with it"

"Oh"

"Why do you ask?"

Now they weren't the king, and his father had only told him not to ask the king about the wine dilemma so he crossed his legs and got comfortable "Well, the Gods force men to drink wine, I thought that maybe they were behind this rule too"

"The Gods force men to drink wine?", Antigonus grinned "How did you come up with that idea?"

"My father told me"

"Uhu, your father ha", the older boys were having a field-trip and laughed themselves silly, understanding why the man would have told his son that and agreeing on keeping that story straight for now "Yes, well, you will understand wine and the drinking of it when you are older"

"Will you have to drink wine too?", Cleitus wanted to know when he would have to start drinking that disgusting brew too and waited patiently for Philip to stop laughing.

"Yes, but I do like it, maybe I am strange", Philip took a sip and smiled at his young friend.

Cleitus seemed to ponder the question and grabbed his friend's cup, first sniffing at the crimson liquid and then tentatively testing it before pulling a frown "I don't like it"

"And you won't have to drink it", Philip lay back and stretched, chuckling when he saw Cleitus stare at him with beaming eyes and scoot closer, pure adoration in his dark eyes "You killed a wolf?"

Philip nodded, his own eyes shining with pride "Yes I did, not long ago though"

"Will you teach me, so I can slay my own?"

"Yes, but right now, you are not ready yet"

Antigonus, still angry at himself for not having managed to kill his own yet, growled "I am next... I will have my fur before you have yours brat"

"We will see"

"Cleitus, a wolf is a bit too dangerous for you to even think about"

"Not true, when I will meet one, I will kill him"

Parmenion couldn't resist "Or the wolf will eat that delicious ass of yours"

And Philip, a bit of wine aiding just added "Well that wolf will achieve something you will never do"

Cleitus smirked, and pulled his tongue at Parmenion "You will never get my ass, you pervert"

They spent a good moment telling Cleitus about their classes, and funny things that had happened and Cleitus told them about the things he had already learned with his father's men, boasting off a little at the fact that he was more advanced than some of them had thought. He was sitting between Philip and Antigonus, munching on the food and feeling really good, and like an adult. His father kept glancing over, to make sure he would behave, but as it seemed, the boy was having fun, sitting there between his friends and thoroughly enjoying the evening.

Before long though, his eyes started fluttering and he hid a yawn, knowing that if his father saw him he'd have to go home, but unfortunately they kept closing and he just curled up, his head on Philip's lap and fell asleep. The older boy smiled and stroke his hair, not minding, it wasn't laying what Cleitus did, well technically yes, but since he was curled into a ball and his head was resting on him, no one could object. And he was a prince after all, and he had his wolf fur, so his little future eromenos could bath a bit in his privileges too.

When Dropides saw them he had to smile at the cuteness displayed on the couch and realized how late it already was. He got up and took his leave from the king and his friends, before walking over and lifting Cleitus in his arms "Well, it seems he will sleep in tomorrow"

"We all will, no classes on days after parties", Philip was a little drunk, as were the others, but he still tried to act sober, not wanting Dropides to see him as unfit to hang around his son. But the older man knew only all too well how parties ended, having been on many parties in his life and gave him a reassuring smile "Thank you for having watched after him young prince"

"Thank you for having allowed for him to attend"

"Well he behaved, maybe I will allow it again"

"Oh yes, please do...", Philip got up and kissed Cleitus on the cheek "Sleep well little warrior".

Cleitus groaned and pressed his face against his father's chest, who chuckled and took him home.

* * *

><p>At the end of the week Amyntas called Dropides and the tutors to his rooms. Philip was present too but had been told he was to listen and not intervene. He knew Cleitus was nicely hidden in the shadows of the balcony and was listening too, he had seen him climb up to the balcony on his way there, and his eyes wandered to the spot he thought he was more than once, smirking and grinning at what the tutors were saying. They weren't all happy to have to, as some called it, babysit a six-year old, but Cleitus had not needed any special treatment and had suffered through lessons that definitely were too hard for a boy his age with bravery and without flinching or complaining. His father's pride shone from his eyes as he agreed to let him continue his training with the older boys, and even Amyntas had to admit he hadn't believed that Cleitus would succeed.<p>

"Good, well he will join them then... And no special treatment, should he not be able to follow, send him away", he turned towards Philip "He will be your personal responsibility my son, don't disappoint me"

"I won't"

"Good, well why don't you come out of your hiding Cleitus"

Dropides chuckled, he had noticed the 'moving' plant too but had just ignored it, knowing his son was too nosy for his own good and would now be scowled at by the king himself for having managed to climb the wall to the balcony. Cleitus came flying out of his hiding, grinning, not the least preoccupied by the fact that he had entered the palace without convocation "I will work hard, you will never hear any complain about me, I promise... Thank you for the opportunity to..."

The king interrupted him "Well, let's say I have to complain Cleitus... As I recall, I have not asked for you to be present at this meeting"

Chewing on his lower lip, Cleitus looked down, his joy a bit dampened now "I apologize..."

"How did you end up here?", Amyntas turned towards Philip "Did you bring him in?"

"I...", knowing his father would be even angrier if he knew the boy had climbed the palace walls Philip quickly nodded "Yes father..."

But Dropides wouldn't have any of it, if Philip was to watch his son he couldn't tolerate any cover up of his son's antics "Philip... We both know how Cleitus came to be here, tell your father the truth"

Before Philip could argue, Cleitus whispered "I came here alone..."

"How?"

"I...", he sighed "I climbed the wall"

"You climbed the wall? Really?"

"Yes your majesty, and I apologize, I just wanted to know if I had done well and..."

"No more climbing walls, is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty"

"Good, I will leave it to your father to punish you adequately"

"But I...", Dropides interrupted his son "Enough Cleitus, we will talk about it at home"

"Very well father...", Cleitus looked positively miserable, knowing that he was in for a good spanking, and even Philip's reassuring smile didn't help to brighten his mood.

Once they were at home, Cleitus received the spanking that he, according to his father, had asked for and was sent to his room. His butt was stinging and so he lay on his chest on the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Not because of the pain, and by the Gods, he was in pain, but because he had been taken away from Philip who he had wanted to spend the rest of the day with, celebrating that he was allowed to partake in their classes. His mother tried to console him without pampering him too much, he had to learn that every action brought it's consequences, but seeing him so sad on a day he should be happy was too much for her. "Stop crying sweetheart... The stinging will stop soon", she had smeared some ointment on the reddened flesh and pulled him up "And now act like the little warrior you are, no more tears"

Drying his eyes with the boarder of his chiton he pouted "I wanted to stay with Philip"

"I know, but you will see him tomorrow morning and now, you can help me"

"I don't want to spent the rest of the day in the kitchen mother"

"Your sister isn't there to help me, so is it too much to ask of you to help me?"

"No..."

"Good, now come, and I want to hear about what they said about you in that meeting"

Cleitus spent his dinner not even giving his father a glance, religiously ignoring the man and disappearing back to his room the second he had finished his plate. His father quoted his rapid leave with a chuckle "He's angry at me, ha"

"A bit, less because of the spanking, more for not having been able to stay around Philip"

"He needed some punishment, he climbed the walls of the palace not a tree, the walls of the palace and then infiltrated the place, finding it amusing"

"Yes, our son is quite a brat"

"That he is, must have gotten that trait from you"

Dropides couldn't duck fast enough and a piece of fruit hit his head "He is your brat too, don't you forget that, from me, he only has the good looks, his personality is all on you my husband"

"Oh really"

"Yes really"

His sister chuckled "I am more inclined to believe you found him somewhere in the wild and just brought him home"

"Hey..."

* * *

><p>While Cleitus was mopping, curled into his furs, and his family was bickering about his origins, Philip joined his father on the balcony with two cups and sat down, biting his lip, not knowing how to ask what he wanted to ask him. Amyntas noticed this and cocked his head "What is it?"<p>

It took a moment before he had the courage to just ask "I want to ask your permission to court Cleitus"

Wine spilled on the floor and Amyntas coughed "What? He is a child Philip... He is six, not thirteen, he is six, half your age"

"I know, and I don't mean courting like that... But I want to become his erastes father..."

"He is too young for such a contract my son"

"He may be young, but he is more mature than many others"

"He is too young to become an eromenos Philip, way too young... Have you lost your mind?"

"I know that, and I won't touch him like that...", shaking his head at the absurdity of that thought he added "I want to be like an older brother, helping him, taking him under my wing... And when the time comes, he will become my eromenos". He sighed "I want to establish that now before someone else requests him". He had seen how some of his friends were eyeing the boy and he knew that everyone had the same thought, they all wanted to become his erastes. And that was something he wouldn't let happen, Cleitus was his.

"You can help him grow Philip, be there should he have questions, but should I hear you touched him in any inappropriate way I will flog you to death myself"

"He is too young for those things father and I am quite shocked everyone believes I could...", searching the right word he mumbled "...rape him, abuse him or whatever. I just want everyone to know he will be mine in a couple of years..."

Amyntas sighed deeply, sensing that it would be impossible to change Philip's mind on the subject "And how does he feel towards you?"

"I would believe the same"

"Well, find out, and should he agree with your relationship, send him to me to request you as his erastes... His future erastes Philip... But you will both have to be aware of the years that lay ahead, a lot might happen and six years are a long time... Maybe you won't feel this way then, or he won't"

"I know, but I will risk that"

"Good... Well at least I can tell you that I agree with your choice, the boy is indeed brilliant and will become a mighty warrior in time"

"I know, he is perfect father, he really is... And he will become a beautiful man, those expressive dark eyes are already haunting my nights"

"Philip... No touching until he is a lot older"

"He is not arousing me, the idea of him being older does", it was difficult to explain, but he knew that the two would never go separate ways from now on, and that Cleitus would become a great warrior who would never disappoint him.

* * *

><p>After re-reading this chapter for two hours, changing stuff and trying to find the last mistakes that tried to hide away in it, I decided to post it, even though it's the second for today, but with most chapters done, I don't see why I should wait a couple of days before posting... Hope you liked it, just drop me a line or two, reviews are such nice little gifts authors love :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will be rather short, but it was the last part from the last one and doesn't fit with the next...

* * *

><p>Cleitus woke up shortly after the sun was up and got up, wincing at the persistent stinging on his butt. He sat on his window sill and looked outside, sad and miserable, taking the decision that he would not join the others today. He didn't want to be laughed at for the spanking he had received, and even if he was quite certain that Philip wouldn't say a word, the red welts on his butt and thighs spoke volumes. Letting one leg dangle outside, sitting on a fur he sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes, no, today he would stay home. That was without having counted on his father, who, when the boy didn't come down went up to fetch him.<p>

Dropides stopped and watched his son for a moment before walking up to him "What are you doing?"

Not even turning his head Cleitus mumbled "Nothing"

"I can see that you are not doing much, but you should... You should be on your way to your class"

Crossing his arms and pouting, the young boy shot, still without looking at his father "I am not going"

Imitating his son's crossed arms he walked closer and stood so that he had to look at him "And why?"

Cleitus turned his head towards the sky "Because..."

Slowly but surely Dropides was feeling like a second spanking was in order and the way he growled "Cleitus..." proved it.

Not that it impressed the boy, who pouted "Just because..."

Trying a different approach, Dropides dropped his arms and leaned against the window sill and over his son, looking outside too "You are giving up?"

"No"

"Well, not attending means that you give up son"

"No"

"It does", Dropides had enough with his son's antics and attitude and was not going into a bickering fight with his six-year-old "Enough... Get dressed, and better make it quick"

"No...", he sighed, and even if he had decided never ever in his life to speak a word to his father again, he continued, whining "I don't want them to laugh at me"

Puzzled, his father asked, not sure why his son would assume they would laugh at him, in his eyes, it was the exact opposite "Why would they laugh at you son? You have been accepted to join them"

"The spanking"

"No one knows"

"They will"

"Not if you don't tell them"

Cleitus rolled his eyes and jumped up, turning and showing his butt to his father, punctuating every word "They... Will... See... This..."

Dropides chuckled, but then saw the despair in his son's eyes and pulled him into his lap, sitting down on his bed "You deserved it Cleitus, and believe me, they all went through it... And now you get dressed and moving"

"Father..."

"I will not discuss this subject further... And you will certainly not be missing on your first official day Cleitus", he pushed Cleitus up "And now move"

"Yes father"

* * *

><p>Cleitus was frowning as he got dressed and then left, not giving his father a second glance. He walked slowly to the spot they'd start their class that day and arrived just in time not to be late. Philip joined him and lifted him up into his arms, puzzled when the boy hissed "Are you alright?"<p>

"Yes..."

"You hissed"

Cleitus shook his head, he was a big boy and not about to go and whine to his friend, he'd taken the decision to endure it like a man "It is nothing"

Playing with a dark lock, Philip, a bit worried asked "Are you sure?"

Cleitus nodded "Yes"

Philip didn't believe him but knew better than to push. He sat him back down and grinned "Then let's go beat Antigonus"

Antigonus was talking to Antipater but heard his name and immediately intervened "Hey hey hey, nobody beats me..."

Philip cocked his head and smirked "Cleitus will..."

"No"

Giggling now, Cleitus had forgotten about his initial reticence to join the second he saw Antigonus pull a face and pulled his tongue at him "I will so beat you"

"We will see"

Philip saw some of the welts when Cleitus took off his chiton and stood before him in just his loincloth, put an arm around his shoulder when they walked into the water, whispering "Your father punished you ha"

Cleitus blushed and nodded shyly, whispering back "I deserved it"

"Well, I had to get up early and clean my father's stables"

"Really?"

Philip chuckled, nodding "Yes, I am out of the spanking age though, but I am punished differently, and cleaning the stables is worse than a spanking, believe me"

Instead of finding it amusing, Cleitus felt bad. When he had been dangling on one of the beams he had looked down and seen Philip, who had given him a nod and showed him that he had seen him, and if the older boy had said something, he would not have been punished. It wasn't Philip's fault, it was his "I am sorry, it is my fault"

"No, things like that happen brat..."

They continued talking all through their swim across the harbour, Cleitus not so content that the stinging got worse the longer he stayed in the seawater. He was happy when he finally had made it, but had some trouble finding a comfortable position to sit during the breakfast. Parmenion, sitting opposite of the fidgeting boy, smirked "Problems with that cute ass of yours?"

Cleitus' head snapped up and he glared at him "No"

"You seem to be...", Parmenion continued, licking his lips and not moving his eyes from the younger boy "I don't know..."

"He seems not to want to talk to you...", Cleitus looked at the other youth who had gotten down next to him and had intervened and gave Antipater a huge smile as the older boy continued "... so just hold that tongue of yours Parmenion, you tire us all with your nonsense"

"Oh, now he's got you too my friend... After Philip and Antigonus, he has you wrapped around his...", Parmenion gave them his dirtiest grin "... well finger, you all deem him too young to hang around other parts of his body, right?"

Cleitus jumped up, to hell with the stinging, but that was just too much for the boy, he wasn't going to let him insult his friends. But before he could pounce on Parmenion, Philip grabbed him by the waist and slowly put the raging boy into his lap "Let him Cleitus, he is an idiot..."

"Well, let him Philip...", Parmenion's grin seemed to be etched forever on his face, he found the boys reaction more than amusing "I will meet him in the wrestle-ring..."

Philip shook his head "No you won't", but Cleitus just nodded "Oh I will..."

"Cleitus..."

"I can beat him"

Their tutor has listened and was having a hard time making up his choice. On one hand he wanted to treat the boy like he did the others, which in this case meant he'd let him battle Parmenion, on the other hand though, he had to take into consideration the boy's young age and Parmenion's discussable tastes. And pure anger was never a good start for a fight, especially when one of the protagonists was half as old as the other. After listening to some more bickering, he clapped his hands "Young men, please... As you all seem to be done eating, we might as well continue..."

Cleitus smirked towards Parmenion "I will make you eat some sand now"

The tutor shook his head "No you won't... We will start with reading tracks for hunting purposes"

Cleitus pulled a face, glaring at Parmenion "You will eat sand later"

"Sure...", there were things Parmenion really wanted to add, as 'and your ass or your mouth', but seeing that the boy wasn't the only one glaring at him, he just lifted his hands in mock defence "I won't say what I just thought"

"We all can guess what it was"

"That is, because you have the same wanton as I do"

"No, that is because we know how stupid you are"

* * *

><p>For the next couple of hours they roamed the adjacent wood, learning about the different tracks and what animal they belonged to. Cleitus was eagerly learning, hoping to find some wolf-tracks and then earning his fur but none could be found, and seeing the boy's dejected glance, Antigonus grinned "Well, it would have been mine anyways brat"<p>

"No mine"

"No, mine"

Philip interrupted them "Or it would have been my second"

Cleitus grabbed his hand as they were walking him home, giving Philip the most adorable smile, the one he used to get his father to abide everyone of his desires "Or you could leave it for me"

And Antigonus just imitated the young boy "Or for me"

"You are both worse than a palace full of diseases"

Cleitus pouted "That was not a nice thing to say" and Antigonus smirked "He is right, that was very very rude and far from being princely"

"I enjoy the privileges of being the youngest, I don't have to act like a prince"

"Yes you do, you just don't know it yet"

"Or don't care"

Before entering his house, Cleitus gave Philip a huge smile "The youngest always is allowed everything, we are lucky"

"Yes we are... See you tomorrow little brat"

When Cleitus entered the kitchen where his mother was busy preparing dinner with a couple of servants and seeing him, gave him a loving hug "How was your day?", ruffling his hair, her voice proud "You first official day with the big boys... I am so proud of you"

"It was alright"

"And how is your butt"

"Stinging", the little boy he was shone through as he whined "Has been hurting all day..."

"Then let's get some salve on it, shall we, it will stop stinging"

Cleitus nodded "Please..."

She installed him on his chest and applied a fair amount of ointment to his skin "It will not hurt for long, and you know, if you behave, you won't have to suffer through it again"

"I didn't do anything bad, I just wanted to know what they would say"

"But you were not allowed to"

"No one said no, they just didn't invite me"

She had to laugh, he really was a clever child, always trying to find a good reason why is actions were right "Hence the punishment... You know what... You rest a bit and wait for the salve to soak in"

Cleitus was already dozing and just nodded sleepily, his head resting on his crossed arms and his mind in the woods, slaying a big bad wolf all by himself and then proudly wearing his fur.

* * *

><p>His father woke him two hours later, getting pushed away by the dreaming boy before he opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out of them "Let me sleep"<p>

"You need to eat something first"

Sighing, Cleitus stretched, glad that he didn't feel any stinging anymore, and got up "If I have to"

"Grumpy?"

"No, tired..."

"You will get used to those long days", carrying him down he asked "Anyone said something about your...", he couldn't refrain a chuckle "...spanking?"

"Father...", he shook his head "Philip noticed and Parmenion too", adding matter-of-factly "Parmenion always notices everything that has to do with asses"

"Cleitus..."

Cleitus sat down, continuing on his favourite subject, Parmenion and how he would kill him, he had not clearly made up his mind if he wanted to beat him to death, stab him, maybe shoot some bows into the older boy "He wants mine, that is what Philip says and I will kill him if he touches me"

"Well he better stay away from you, or I will kill him"

"I will make him eat sand tomorrow"

Dropides took a sip of wine and puzzled, asked "Sand?"

"I will wrestle him"

"I think I will come and watch you"

"Father..."

"Can a father not come and see his son fight?"

"No, they will think I am baby if you come"

"Alright... I will hide...", he added nonchalantly "Are there... maybe plants around?"

His mother suppressed her laughter seeing Cleitus pout more and more, his father couldn't and burst out laughing "You did it too"

"I didn't", shaking his head and sighing "Forget about it..."

Before he went to bed, he asked his mother, whispering so Dropides couldn't hear him "Is father really going to come?"

"I don't know, but I don't think he will..."

"Can you ask him not to? Please"

She smiled and nodded "I will try..."

"Thank you..."

Cleitus crawled under his furs and sighing, closed his eyes, letting a quick prayer towards the Gods leave his lips, maybe they could help and make his father forget he wanted to come and see him.


	6. Chapter 6

I will jump forward in time to get going with the story, no need to make plots for every day of his life :)

And, before we start, I'd like to write (or rather say or whatever) a special **thank you** to _**Troilus**_ for reviewing, it is always appreciated when one knows that there is someone out there enjoying reading your work ;)

* * *

><p>Five tiring and interesting months later came Cleitus' first journey into the woods with his new friends. He was nervous as he was working through his room, gathering all the things he had been told he needed and frowned when he realized how heavy those things would be to carry all day. His good mood was a little dampened and his father squeezed his shoulders when he joined him "What is it Cleitus?"<p>

Cleitus let out a deep sigh, pointing to the things that were cluttering his bed "I am not sure I can carry all of those things..."

"Then we will have to work through them and find a solution..."

The boy nodded and watched his father put some things away again "You can do it my son, you have enough strength in there", he poked his temple "and you will endure whatever hardship lays before you"

"I know, but I am afraid to fail"

"And I know you won't", stroking his hair he added "You have not failed until now, have you?". Seeing the boy shake his head he continued "And you will not start failing now..."

Cleitus went to bed early but couldn't find any sleep. He tossed and turned, his mind working at full force and unable to calm a multitude of feelings that rendered finding sleep impossible. Anxiety, nervousness, but also anticipation and a deep happiness that he was allowed to go with them. It had been quite a discussion, some tutors believing that even if he was good, a week in the wood, with the cold autumn weather, was too much for the boy. It was late at night when he finally fell asleep, with only three hours before departure.

He joined the others at sunrise after a very embarrassing kiss and the promise to his mother he would be careful and listen, and was a little taken aback when the older boys decided to take some of his affairs and carry them for him. Shaking his head he vehemently refused "I have to carry it myself, give it back"

Antigonus was not ready to give up and insisted "I am twice your size Cleitus, a cloak will not hinder me but it will make it easier for you"

"No, give it back"

Throwing the cloak back, Antigonus frowned, shaking his head at the stubbornness the youngest displayed "Well, suit yourself brat"

"Sorry...", Cleitus felt a bit bad, but then again, he wanted to show everybody he could do this, and do it alone, without special treatment, no matter how nice the intentions were.

* * *

><p>Hours later they finally stopped for the night and Cleitus was ordered to stay in the camp and start the fire. Their tutor wanted to give the boy some relief and wanted to see if he was already able to get a fire going and had a notion about camps. Cleitus grinned happily, knowing he had already been taught how to do it and ten minutes later a fire was brazing mightily in the middle of the clearing. The others were gathering fruits to go with the deer they had killed two hours earlier and Antigonus and Parmenion were preparing the meat. Antigonus laughed when he saw the fire start and patted Cleitus' shoulder "Well done, little warrior"<p>

Cleitus shrugged his shoulders, in a matter-of-fact way, informing Antigonus "I learned how to start a fire two years ago..."

"Really?"

Cleitus shrugged his shoulders again, not understanding why it was such a great deal, and took off to gather more firewood. He had already brought back more than enough but took off one last time, to make sure he did everything right. The tutor sat there and watched the boy busily run off again and smiled at that much energy. He decided to tell him it was enough when he came back and went over to see how the other two were faring.

Cleitus had both arms full of wood when he heard a noise behind him he didn't like. The bushes were rustling and he just had the time to let the wood drop and pull out his dagger when a boar came rushing at him. His heart missed a beat but he quickly reacted and jumped aside, plunging his dagger into the throat of the animal as it passed him. The boar continued his run for a couple of paces and then dropped down, dead. Cleitus rubbed his elbow on which he had landed hard but seeing the dead animal he howled and jumped up and down, laughing and forgetting about the pain. Now that was the last prove he was ready. Unfortunately he lacked the strength to drag the body back to the camp, but his screaming had alarmed everyone and soon the other young men were staring at the grinning boy, still trying to pull his hunt and beaming with pride.

"You took it down?"

"Yes...", Cleitus was still trying to get the beast to move at least a bit but it didn't move and made him sigh "But it won't move"

Laughing Philip pulled him in an embrace, kissing his head "I am proud of you Cleitus"

They helped the boy pull the boar back to the camp and then told their tutor what had happened. At first he didn't believe it, but then he found it weird that they all claimed the boy had done the kill, and knowing them he realized they would gloat if it had been any of them. In addition, it clearly was the boy's dagger that was lodged in the main artery of the animal. Walking around Cleitus he noticed that the boy was holding his elbow, massaging it, but he wouldn't address it should the boy not say anything. It didn't seem to be a serious injury so it was far from important, especially considering the situation.

"I am amazed Cleitus, well done boy"

"Thank you..."

"I want you boys to take an example of Cleitus, he will have his own wolf killed before some of you will even have seen one", patting his head he added "Do you know how to skin it?"

Cleitus shook his head, mumbling "No..."

"Antigonus and Parmenion will show you, they are the best when it comes to skinning"

Cleitus helped them move the body to the side and sat down with them, listening closely and trying himself once he had understood what he had to do.

"You will have a magnificent rug to put in your room", Antigonus had decided to clean it immediately and let the head on it so the boy could put it down like a rug.

It took them over an hour and then they had a deer and a boar roasting over the fire. Cleitus was sitting with Philip and Antigonus and retold his boar killing adventure, grinning like a madman "And then bang, it went down... I really thought for a second that my dagger would be gone, but no, I had gotten the boar where I should", he added "My father told me I always had to aim for an art... Uh, artr... Well, the place where a lot of blood flows through"

"It is called an artery"

"Artery"

"Yes, artery...", Philip smirked at the boy's repetition of the word and put two fingers on the side of his throat "You have one here... Like the boar...", he chuckled, and then moved his hand to the insides of Cleitus' thigh "And you have one here too".

Cleitus giggled, ticklish to no ends, and squirmed in his lap, trying to remove his hand "Stooooop that..."

Philip grinned and moved his hand away "I did not do anything"

Eyeing Philip's hand to make sure it wouldn't move and tickle him again he giggled "Not true, you tickled me..."

"No, I showed you one more artery", Philip pulled him between his legs and buried his face in his hair, whispering "You really are someone special"

Cleitus turned in the embrace and nodded "I know, I am good... And one day I will be your General and then you will never have to worry about anything..."

"I look forward to that day"

They had more than enough to eat and dinner was passed in laughter and good mood. Cleitus started feeling accepted and the anxiety he had felt at first whenever he joined them was slowly disappearing. He laughed with them and only frowned when Parmenion talked about a mistress he had passed some time with and went into details. Seeing him pull a face he chuckled "Have you ever kissed a girl Cleitus?"

The frown aggravated and he shook his head "Girls are disgusting"

Parmenion laughed "You will change your opinion when you grow older"

"Girls are annoying and the day one will put her tongue in my mouth I will bite it off"

"And should she take some of your parts into her mouth?"

Their tutor had had enough and bellowed "Enough Parmenion, you are talking to a six-year old, your dirty escapades should not be brought to his attention"

"I am merely telling him that he will not find them disgusting in a couple of years"

"Oh I will...", glaring at Parmenion he added "And I find you disgusting too"

"See, he does not want to hear it, so shut up"

Everyone besides Parmenion started laughing, especially since the two started a glaring contest they all knew Cleitus would win. The boy managed to stare you down, not flinching and not moving until you were the one looking away.

After dinner, their tutor shushed them to lay down and get a couple of hours of sleep. Cleitus wrapped himself into his cloak, curled up on the cold forest floor like everybody else and within minutes was soundly asleep, a sweet smile on his face. Philip and Antigonus lay down on each side of him and put their arms around him. Everyone was huddled up to share some warmth, and the smaller boy fitted perfectly between them.

* * *

><p>The next morning the noises of the wood woke Cleitus, who tried to stretch but couldn't move. Opening his eyes he saw why. He was imprisoned between his two friends, their arms around his body and keeping him both warm and safe, and quite blocked from any movement. Grinning, he tried to wiggle free only to be pulled even closer to Philip "Where are you going?"<p>

Cleitus blushed, mumbling very low "Somewhere I need to go alone"

Suppressing a yawn, he really needed a little bit more sleep, Philip stroked his cheek, smiling "Now? Is it pressing?"

"Rather yes..."

Philip didn't want to let that warm heat source leave too soon, but if the boy had needs, he couldn't repress them for too long. He sighed and cuddling the boy one last time against himself moved a bit and let him get up "Don't wander off too far"

"Why? Don't you want to eat another boar?"

"We have enough for three days brat"

Cleitus shuffled off and returned a couple of minutes later to a waking camp and sat down next to their fire, pulling his cloak closer to keep the cold wind away from his still waking body. He was the smallest, which wasn't very astonishing or bizarre since they all had years on him, and the cold got to him more than to them, well not really the cold, rather the chilly fresh temperatures and the equally chilling wind. Antipater had just gotten up, wrapped into two cloaks and put one of them, still warm from his body heat, around the trembling boy "How was your night in the woods?"

"Thank you...", pulling the cloak so he was completely wrapped into them he continued "It was nice, slept like a stone..."

The older boy sat down next to him and chuckled "Stones sleep?"

Cleitus rolled his eyes "Ever seen one move or heard one talk?"

Shaking his head and trying to hide his amusement, Antipater had to agree on at least not ever having seen or heard a stone move and talk "No"

"See, they are deeply asleep, like very deeply asleep... They are lazy..."

"The way you are explaining it, I start believing you..."

"I am right"

"I am sure you are..."

Their tutor had listened, standing behind them and smiled at the explanation Cleitus gave Antipater, and found it most endearing that the older boy was playing along, and he did too "We have a couple of stones in our midst too... Parmenion for instance". He had spoken loud enough that the named one turned and frowned "I am tired"

"We all are..."

Antigonus jumped on the 'bash Parmenion train' "If only he was as silent as a stone..."

Cleitus let himself drop on his back and grinned "I am not tired..."

"See Parmenion, some are awake and ready to start their day..."

Philip had just come back from behind the bushes and joined in "I am awake too..." before sitting down next to Cleitus, handing him a fruit "Here..."

"Thank you..."

Before he would let them have breakfast, their tutor had a little surprise, one that did not go too well with the boys "Alright, now that I have everyone up, we will go to the stream"

A couple of faces were pulled and Cleitus, not understanding, asked "Why?"

"To take a bath"

"But the water must be freezing"

"It will man you all up a little"

As he was not going with no as an answer, he moved them all to a nearby stream and watched amused, as they all slowly undressed, already trembling and all in all, looking miserable "Oh come on boys... It will wake you up, your minds and your bodies"

Antigonus teased Cleitus, who stood there, arms around his chest and looking like bursting out into tears at any moment "Seems I will beat you this time, I will be in there first"

That did it for the boy, who pulled his tongue out at his friend and then ran into the water, diving when he had the water above his knees.

"By the Gods... Now that is what I do call motivation... Any other of you fools able to join him like that"

They all knew that Cleitus' way of doing it was the easiest, albeit the hardest, but the quickest and the boy was staying completely under the water, with only his head above "You are all girls..."

Their tutor laughed "You are right, we have a bunch of little girls here, and ugly ones at that"

"Hey...", Philip, wanting to impress, sighed and together with Antigonus imitated Cleitus, frowning once he was in "This is worse than death"

"Hades' realm is said to be warm, like too warm so this can not be it..."

Cleitus dived, feeling a lot warmer submerged than above and fled out, grabbing the welcoming blanket and wrapping himself with it. Between a couple of bushes, where the wind didn't reach, he removed his loincloth, dried himself off and got redressed. Five minutes later, a bit warmed up he stopped next to the tutor, who send him, Antigonus and Polyperchon back to the camp since they were done "Make sure the fire keeps burning"

"We will..."

Cleitus was glad the two older boys looked after him, he felt like his whole body had been frozen, and when the fire was back to brazing, they sat, huddled up together, and cuddling in order to keep somewhat warm, or to get somewhat warm.

When the others joined them, Philip was frowning, seeing his future eromenos huddled up like that with other people, and he voiced it "Are you touching him?"

"No, we let him freeze alone..."

Philip plopped down between them "You're warm?"

"Yes"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, and I am more cosy than you"

"Are you going to make me feel cosy too?"

Cleitus gave Philip a smile and together with Antigonus they moved so that Cleitus was sitting between the two, a bit closer to the fire and the three were sharing their cloaks, Cleitus asking "Like this?"

"Yes..."

"This is nice...", the youngest laid back and was completely wrapped into cloaks upfront, and into Antigonus and Philip at his back "I could stay like this forever"

Since they had mastered their morning class with bravery for some, a little less for others, their tutor kept the afternoon for technical explanations about track reading, checking if they all still knew their lessons and their evening, around the fire passed in general hilarity and good mood.

Just as did the next days... They listened, tried out, failed or succeeded, but at the end of the week they all felt like they had learned some valuable life-lessons...

* * *

><p>When they arrived back in the city, the sun had just started to descent and Philip accompanied Cleitus to his home, carrying the boar fur since it was a little to heavy for the boy to carry after a day walking through the woods and all of his stuff. Cleitus wanted him to enter and have dinner with them but Philip had promised his father he would join him and he could hardly leave the king waiting "Another day Cleitus, my father is awaiting me"<p>

"Okay...", Cleitus gave him a hug and then pulled the rug behind him inside, dropping it in front of his parents, smiling "I am back"

"And you got something...", his father inspected the fur and asked "Who offered it to you?". Dropides was already mentally preparing himself to go and kill one of the older boys for having made his son an eromenos this young, it was outrageous, he was six, and such contracts were not taken before the youngest of the couple was at least twelve, better even thirteen. Someone had completely forgotten about the rules, and he hoped that it had not been Philip, he liked the boy, well all things considering, he'd rather have Philip as his son's erastes then someone like Parmenion. In his eyes that was the only plausible explanation to the magnificent rug Cleitus was carrying, or no, rather pulling behind himself, over the floor, wiping it with it at the same time.

Cleitus beamed "No-one, I killed it"

Dropides frowned, he hated it when Cleitus was lying "Cleitus, I have told you many times not to lie to me, have I not"

A little irritated at his father's comment, the boy pouted "It is the truth father, I killed him on my first night in the woods... I am good... I will become Philip's General and then we will conquer the world"

Dropides ignored the comment about Philip, he had long learned that his son was as smitten with the king's youngest son as he was with him and concentrated on the rug "You killed this enormous boar? All by yourself?"

"Yes... It attacked me and I did as you told me, I aimed for the throat and got it down", he pointed to the side of his throat where his dagger had penetrated the boar "Like right there"

"I am speechless my son..."

"Not good?"

"How can you think that, it is perfect... You are amazing..."

Cleitus' eyes shone with pride as he pulled the rug to his room and put it in front of his bed, kicking the head and giggling like the boy he still was "The next one will be a wolf"

His father was leaning against the door, shaking his head "You have all the time in the world to slay your wolf my son"

"I can always slay a couple of them", Cleitus smiled "And the next boar will be for you..."

"Oh really?", seeing his son nod he approached and lifted him into his arms "Well thank you"

"Put me down... I am not a baby anymore...", a small adorable pout was blossoming on his face as he tried to push his father away, or rather, get him to let go and depose him on the floor.

"You will always be my baby son"

Cleitus fell asleep that night, exhausted and drained of any energy, but happy and satisfied, and looking forward to the next days, weeks, months...

* * *

><p>And in the next chapter, we will travel a bit further in time, to when Philip gets abducted and taken hostage... As always, reviews about this or prior chapters are welcomed and will be read with interest, criticism will be reflected upon, so don't be shy, review and intervene (and should someone have an idea for a plot I can bring under, just msg me, and we will get it done ;) )<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, this chapter made me go completely bananas, and now it gets posted so I won't have to work on it anymore :)

_Additional Notes_:

- I kept the fighting scene short, it gave me hard enough time to even get it written, so I hope you'll bare with me, I am sorry it is not brilliant or long or bloody (I am really not happy with it, and will probably rewrite it, but I need to advance in the story so it had to work for now), but the inspiration for that part needed a lot to finally emerge, didn't want to push it away again by forcing it...

- I jump a couple of months further, to 368BC when Philip became a hostage in Thebes. He actually, according to some sources, was sent as a hostage by his brother Alexander II who had become king by then, but I changed that fact a little...

* * *

><p>Philip took Cleitus with him on the road, planning to be back the next day. The young boy had made such a progress that he wanted something special for his seventh birthday, and since whores weren't on Cleitus' mind yet, a night out with him in the wood was the best he came up with. He wanted to offer him some time with him alone, his undivided attention and maybe slay a wolf and offer him the fur, even though he didn't really believe that would happen. It took quite some convincing of both the king and Dropides to let them go alone, but in the end, no one thought something could or would happen. They were not to leave too far out and Philip could hold his place in a battle, so all in all, it promised to become a little adventure trip for the boy and a day off for Philip.<p>

Antigonus pouted a bit since he wanted to join them, and after being told no insisted "Oh come on Philip"

"No, I want him to get to know me better, if you join us, it will be jokes and pranks all the time"

"But you treat my little brat nice, and no touching"

"I hope you are trying to act funny, because I really do not want to have to kill you for assuming such a nonsense"

"Just ruffling your feathers my friend..."

"Good...", Philip bumped his shoulder into his friend's and chuckled "I see you tomorrow at sundown"

"Have fun and spoil him"

"I will, I think I will teach him how to fish"

"Good idea, see you tomorrow", and Antigonus left for his classes, classes Philip and Cleitus had been excused from for two days.

It was early in the afternoon when Philip met Cleitus who had prepared his own horse and was already sitting on it's back, impatiently waiting. Philip had to grin when he saw him release a long sigh of contentment and moved his horse closer to his, muttering "There you are..."

It wasn't the first time Cleitus' impatience shone through, the boy seemed to have no patience at all and had proven that more than once during classes. Philip shook his head amused and patted Cleitus' horse as his stopped next to it "You have no patience"

Cleitus shrugged his shoulders, not seeing where the problem lay "No"

"That is good to know, I will have to teach you"

"I like having no patience"

"Really?"

"Yes... Can we go now?"

"My, you are a real sunshine today..."

Cleitus shook his head "My father talked and talked and talked... He woke me very early this morning and flooded me with advice and his usual 'do not do this and do not do that'... And I am still a little tired"

"You want to stay here?"

"Nooooooooooo"

"Just asking..."

They rode off, Philip knew a little clearing next to a stream, and with the sunny weather and warm breeze it would be a bliss to lazily hang around and not do much.

Or climb a tree surpassing the water and then jump into the river. Philip watched Cleitus do it for a felt thousandth time, laughing when he tried to get higher into the tree and fell into the water with a broken branch and pouting slightly.

"Cute fall..."

"Don't laugh..."

"You didn't hurt yourself, right", Cleitus shook his head as he swam out of the water and let himself plop down next to the older boy "Well, in that case I can laugh without a bad conscience..."

"You are mean..."

"No, I am amused...", watching Cleitus stretched out next to him and look happy made him smile. Philip laid down next to him and just let a moment pass in silence.

Cleitus had dozed off and Philip let him sleep, making a fire himself and then catching them some fish. While he was gutting his catch Cleitus woke and turned onto his chest, watching him "You did all that?", when Philip nodded Cleitus jumped up and looked a bit guilty "You should have woken me"

"You looked like you could need a nap"

"I want to help"

"Alright...", he gave him a smile and made a motion with his head towards the wood "How about you go and get us some berries"

Cleitus nodded and ran off, leaving Philip grinning amused at his behaviour. He found the berries, but to the young boy it wasn't enough, so after a moment of reflection an idea blossomed, and he grinned and found himself a hiding spot.

A good hour later, the sun was already on it's way down, Cleitus came back, smiling and holding something in his hands. Philip had to look twice and then smirked "Cute..."

Cleitus stroked his rabbit, cuddling it and nodding "Took me long enough to catch it though", he showed him his finger where the scared animal had bitten him "And it doesn't like me, it bit me"

Philip advanced on the two and took the rabbit, breaking it's neck in one swift move. What he wasn't ready for, was the boy's reaction. Cleitus looked at him as if he had gone mad, his eyes turning watery as he whispered miserably "Why have you done that?"

Philip didn't quite understand his young friend's reaction, and seeing tears slowly start to flow down his cheeks he put the rabbit away and took Cleitus' hands into his, worried "What is it?"

"You...", sniffing, Cleitus looked at his rabbit, unmoving rabbit, and then Philip "You killed it"

"You didn't want it dead?"

"No... I just wanted to show you I could catch things too"

"Oh Cleitus, I am sorry...", hugging him he added "I wanted you to have it's fur since you caught it"

A bit astonished, and finally understanding Philip's actions he whispered "Oh, alright...", wiping the tears away, Cleitus suddenly felt quite stupid to have acted like a baby, but he wasn't the only one feeling bad. Philip was angry with himself to not have given it a second thought before killing the boy's catch.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright... It's fur is soft..."

Smiling, Philip ruffled his hair "Yes it is, and the colours are nice too, you are going to have a sweet, soft fur"

"What can I do with it?"

"Well, you could use it on a chiton or..."

Cleitus gagged, nearly screaming "Nooooo, girls do that"

"Alright, alright...", smiling Philip thought for a moment "Well, we will find another use for it then..."

Hours later Cleitus fell asleep clutching his fur in his hands and against his chest, with his head in Philip's lap who had decided he'd keep a semblance of watch. His hands were resting one around Cleitus' chest and the other in his hair, playing with it and lost in thought. The boy was seven and had the level of a twelve-year-old, both in strength and ability. In the months Cleitus had trained with them, he had grown, and his muscles had started developing a bit and Philip could only imagine what those lean legs would look like in a couple of years, not to mention that cute ass that went along with them. Smirking he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, joining Cleitus in a resting sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Cleitus woke still in the same position and slowly slid out of Philip's grip, deposing his fur in his hands and then refuelling the fire with some more wood, went to to the stream to try and catch fish too. Unfortunately he didn't get any, and slowly became angry, with the fish and himself. Philip had woken when the boy had moved but had stayed immobile for a couple of minutes and then had followed him, smirking from his hiding at his trying to fish. With bare hands. After a while he found his own behaviour evil, the boy had just turned seven, and he was there, laughing mentally at his failing of getting them breakfast. He stepped out from behind the bushes and stretched "Good morning to you, young man..."<p>

Cleitus stopped what he was doing, mainly staring at the shadows under the water surface and gave him a pouty smile "They are too fast"

"The fish?", undressing and joining him in the fresh water he gave the birthday kid a hug "Catching fish with bare hands is quite difficult Cleitus, even I can't do that yet"

"Oh? And yesterday?"

"I had some help?"

Cleitus looked at him quizzically and he explained "I had a net, a small one..."

"Oh", the brat came out and Cleitus chuckled "So you cheated"

"What?", laughing Philip caught him and then gave him a decent dunking before lifting him "You call me a cheater?"

"Yes...", pulling his tongue out Cleitus added "I will learn to catch them with my hands before you"

"Oh really?"

It was as clear as the sun getting up in the morning to the young boy "Yes... I will ask my father, and he will teach me...", seeing Philip look at him strangely he added "Since you are not able to..."

"I am appalled"

"It was a joke..."

"No, it is good to have different teachers Cleitus... I can teach you other things, as can your father and the tutors...", he let go of the boy and smiled "You are lucky, you have so many men teaching you, that is why you are so good"

"I am not good, I can not catch fish"

"I will show you how I do it..."

"Yes yes yes...", running out of the water he turned "Where is that net?"

"Laying with my weapons..."

"I will get it..."

Two hours later they were munching on their fresh fish and Cleitus was happy to have learned something new "I want a net like yours Philip"

"I will get you one"

"Thank you...", Cleitus was playing with his rabbit fur, turning it around and wondering what he was going to do with it. Dangling it in front of Philip's face he asked "Do you have an idea for this?"

"I would put it on my armour, but you have none for the moment..."

In Cleitus' mind the subject was done, a leather armour would look awesome with the fur draped over his shoulder "Well I need to get one then"

Philip chuckled "To do what with it? You are not going to march to war Cleitus"

Pouting, Cleitus retorted "And you are?"

"Well I often accompany my brothers and my father, so yes, I need it"

"Not fair..."

Philip smirked at Cleitus' reactions "You are seven Cleitus..."

"What has my age to do with it?"

"A lot...", shaking his head amused, he pointed to Cleitus' horse "How about attaching it somehow to your bridle"

"Oh yes...", jumping up Cleitus ran over to where his horse was grazing and, not tall enough to do it from the floor, he mounted it and started his work. It took him ten minutes and a lot of resistance coming from the horse to have it attached. He jumped down and grinned "It really looks nice..."

"Yes, but it will make your horse nervous..."

"Well, I will take it off when we are back"

* * *

><p>Philip was the first to hear a sound, Cleitus too busy admiring the fur dangling from the bridle and making his stallion nervous. But for now he didn't care, it just looked nice, and until he found a real use, it would stay there. Philip shushed him when he turned and asked how he found it and Cleitus frowned, staying completely still and staring at his friend, mouthing "What is going on?"<p>

Philip made a sign to stay quiet and motioned for Cleitus to go behind the tree with the bushes around. Frowning, but understanding the necessity of obeying, Cleitus sneaked silently to his hiding, but not without retrieving his bow first and then climbing the tree and getting into a good position to keep an eye on Philip. Who had to smirk when he saw where his young friend had found his spot, Cleitus really was a quick learner and a loyal companion, even if he still was a child.

Silently advancing towards the noise, Philip was interrupted by a bellowing voice "We know you are there young prince... Show yourself and nothing will happen"

Cleitus immediately aimed an arrow towards the location of the voice, but he still could not distinguish anyone but that would not hinder him in shooting it.

"Who are you?"

Cleitus wondered why Philip was answering them, all he was achieving by that was to give up his position.

"We were sent to bring you with us to Thebes...", Epaminondas had been sent to bring Philip back with him and had felt like his presence outside of Pella was a sign from the Gods. He sent two of his men on to get a message to the king, who had refused to negotiate any demand that had been voiced until now, and was sure that one of his sons being in Thebes would make the king rethink his politics. What he didn't take into account, was a seven-year-old in a tree, ready to kill them all without blinking. Cleitus, having registered the extend of what they had said let an arrow fly, not caring much where it landed, he only wanted them to go away.

Philip's mind went into overdrive, his last count of the enemies was around at least 15, or 16, and he didn't know how to react.

A first arrow hit the ground in front of them and after a short discussion with the Theban, Philip sighed and turned, looking for Cleitus "Stop shooting at them..."

"No..."

"Cleitus... I will go with them and you will take a message to my father"

The next arrow hit one of the Theban in the throat and two more landed around Philip, and a voice could be heard out of the tree "You let him go and you will live..."

Annoyed that their mission was going wrong, the general yelled "Get me that rat out of that tree... Now..."

Philip couldn't let anything happen to Cleitus and tried to mediate "Listen... Let me go and get him, he will only listen to me"

"Who is he?"

"My future eromenos and a companion, he is just a boy, don't hurt him"

Epaminondas listened interested, he didn't know the Macedonian had the erastes/eromenos contract too, and whistled back his soldiers "Let him get him out". It would only be profitable to have Philip come with them freely, and hurting his young friend would probably be counterproductive.

Philip walked to the border of the wood, looking up to where his young friend was sitting in the tree "Cleitus... Listen... Please..."

"No... I will not let you go with them..."

Philip could very well understand the boy, he felt the same, but he was wise enough to realize they were not in any position to fight back "We don't have a choice"

"There is always a choice...", another arrow flew and hit one of the Theban in the shoulder "Go away... I will not let you take him"

Fed up with the boy, three soldiers quickly made a move and pulled Philip back, holding a dagger to his throat "He will die if you don't come out of there"

Cleitus started cursing the Gods, he couldn't let anything happen to Philip but he wasn't sure if the men were ready to kill him "You need him alive..."

"I don't mind having him dead boy, so I suggest you listen and show yourself"

"Cleitus, it's alright... Everything will be alright, I promise"

Cleitus was torn. On one side he wanted to fight them and make sure Philip didn't have to go with them, on the other he was scared to death that they could hurt him and that in the end it would be his fault. After all Philip was telling him to get out of his hiding. Or maybe he just pretended and needed Cleitus to react fast. He hesitantly asked "Philip?"

"Yes"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do..."

Cleitus slid down the tree but remained hidden "I don't want you to leave with them"

"I don't want to either, but for the moment we cannot change that fact"

"We can...", or at least try something. Cleitus jumped out behind the bushes and having dropped his bow, used his dagger and pushed it into one of the assailants' leg "Leave him alone...". He had aimed for the artery and had hit exactly where he had intended too, with the result that the soldier was bleeding out. But he didn't die before striking his sword across Cleitus' back. Cleitus screamed, he had never felt a pain that bad and fell to his knees. Philip immediately ripped himself free from the hands that were keeping him in place and got down next to Cleitus, stroking his cheek "Go to Pella, now, and tell my father"

"I will not let them take you..."

"This has taken long enough... We are leaving...", Epaminondas was fed up with the difficulties that seemed to rise, and he could not for the love of everything let his men kill a boy. Even if the boy had already killed two of his soldiers "And you take this message with you"

Cleitus got up, helped by Philip and cut the next soldier who tried to pull Philip towards their horses in the arm "I will not let him go with you"

What happened next could only be called a carnage, a really unfair one since Cleitus went after the men with his dagger, outnumbered, and earned himself another set of cuts on his back until Epaminondas was done playing and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out cold. Philip had followed the scene with growing worry, but his hands had been bound and he could not intervene, not even when Cleitus went down and lay there unmoving. A second General, Pelopidas, who until then had stayed behind and only silently watched, stepped forward, scolding Epaminondas "That was not necessary"

"I beg to differ my friend"

"You knocked a child out"

"You can not say he didn't provoke it", mounting his horse he turned it "Let's go, we stayed to long already"

Philip looked back and kept his eyes on Cleitus until he was too far to distinguish the boy anymore, worried for his well-being and hoping he would quickly wake up and make his way to Pella. He couldn't believe their little trip had taken such a bad turn and he was now on his way to Thebes while Cleitus lay there unconscious and bleeding.

* * *

><p>Cleitus needed a moment before he had gathered enough strength to slowly push himself up, the pain in his back nearly making him black out again. He staggered towards his horse and with his last energy pulled himself on top. He just let the horse run and lay flat on it's back, trying not to fall off, his hands wrapped into the mane and zoning in and out of consciousness. All he wanted to do was quickly getting back and then go and get Philip back, the adrenaline was so high in his body, that he wasn't even feeling the pain nor felt or registered the blood that was flowing down his back and then down onto the horse.<p>

When he arrived back in the city the horse made it straight for it's stable, but was caught by Antipater and Parmenion, who were on their way back from a class and needed a moment to assess the situation. After an initial shock, Antipater sent Parmenion to get Antigonus and then Cleitus' father.

Antigonus had been shortly behind them and came running, immediately trying to pry lose Cleitus' fingers from the mane so he could take him to the Palace while Parmenion ran off to get Dropides.

Gently stroking the tear-struck face he whispered "Come on Cleitus, let go...". The boy lay limp on his horse, who's former white coat was red on more than one spot and he needed a moment and more than one shaking to come back to the conscious world.

Cleitus' eyes fluttered open, looking at him, giving him a weak smile, happy he had made it back, whispering "Philip..."

"What happened to Philip?"

Moving a bit and groaning when the pain exploded on his back "They...", he hissed, tears shooting to his eyes "...took him"

"Who Cleitus?"

Cleitus moaned and his eyes fluttered back close, the pain and the exhaustion now taking their toll on the young boy. Antipater tried to help Antigonus get Cleitus off his horse now that his hands were free, asking "Who would hurt a boy his age"

That made Antigonus head snap to his side and stare at him "You must be joking, you know very well how good he is when it comes to fighting, boy or not boy. They probably just tried to survive when he charged them"

Antigonus was glad Cleitus was unconscious, moving him with those kind of wounds would have brought a world of pain over the boy. He carried him to the palace, knowing that Amyntas' physicians would take good care of him and he could immediately inform the king. He gently put Cleitus down on the pillows in the main room, on his chest, and cut through what was left of his chiton. Seeing the extent of the large and deep cuts he winced, and grabbed a bowl with water and started to clean his back, trying to be as gentle as he could, afraid he could wake him up.

"What happened?", Amyntas came flying in and stopped, shocked when he saw the state Cleitus was in.

"I don't know. He only whispered Philip's name, said someone took him and then lost consciousness"

Shushing a servant to go and get his personal physician he sat down next to Cleitus and caressed his cheek "Cleitus... Wake up my boy"

At first he didn't move but then his eyes fluttered up and he hissed when he tried to move to look around and assess where he was. Amyntas gave him a small smile, and worried, tried to keep him still "Stay still, we will have to dress your wounds. What happened?"

Tears started watering the dark eyes and Cleitus whispered "They took him. I couldn't keep him safe... They were just too many... But I killed two of them before they took him away..."

"I am sure you gave them a very hard time Cleitus"

The physician arrived and looked pretty shocked too when he saw the extent of the damage "I will have to stitch those gashes... But it would be better if he wasn't conscious"

"No, just stitch and I will follow them and get Philip back"

"Cleitus, don't be irresponsible, you can not follow them...", seeing that the boy was about to object, worse, get up, he shook his head and motioned to the physician to prepare a sleeping potion "I will send men to follow them, you take your time and heal... You have done enough"

Dropides arrived and had tears in his eyes when he saw the still bleeding wounds on his son. He whispered "What happened?" as he approached and sat down next to his son.

"They abducted Philip and Cleitus tried to stop them"

"They sliced their way through his back?"

Antigonus intervened, sickly a bit proud of Cleitus' state, since it showed the boy had not given up easily but had fought to keep their friend save, and that, in his books, was more than just a prove of the boy's stubbornness and skills, not to mention the soul of a warrior that he was sure Cleitus possessed "It shows how dangerous he already is..."

"He is seven Antigonus, seven... No-one should even think about attacking a child, dangerous or not"

"I attacked them", Cleitus tried to move his head so he could look at his father, but the king still kept him immobile and grabbed the cup to have him drink the potion. Cleitus shook his head "I don't want to drink that"

Amyntas, who knew what the potion tasted like smiled "Trust me, you won't want to feel him stitch you up boy" and helped him raise his head "And I know how bad it tastes my boy". He chuckled, giving his physician a grin "... but I would rather drink that disgusting brew than feel that barbaric healer"

Cleitus, now able of moving his head, shook it and didn't even consider drinking it "I don't want to sleep"

"Cleitus drink that"

"No"

Dropides hissed his name "Cleitus..." and squeezed his hand tightly "Listen for once and drink that potion..."

Sighing the young boy accepted the drink reluctantly and pulled a frown "That tastes bad"

"But it will help you"

"I forgot...", Cleitus tried to move but his mind was already falling asleep, so all that came out, as he tried his best to stay awake, was a mumbled "They gave me a message... Must have it somewhere..."

His eyes fluttered and within seconds he lost consciousness and the physician could have started, if it hadn't been for another little problem he saw "Will you leave him here? Once I have stitched his back, we won't be able to move him as easily as now..."

"I want him home...", Dropides lifted Cleitus into his arms, trying not to touch his back "His sister will be able of looking after him"

"Good, you go, I will read this message and have an answer written and will follow", squeezing Dropides' shoulder he gave him a reassuring smile "He will be alright Dropides, he's stubborn enough to be up and running within days..."

Hearing the king talk about the message, Dropides inquired "Who did it?"

Reading through the parchment "The Illyrians", sighing the King added "A messenger arrived with demands and such nonsense earlier today but I had him imprisoned and ignored the message"

"I want their heads...", Dropides was fuming of anger "I will dispatch some of my men, they will join yours..."

"You will get them, I will make sure this does not go unpunished and I welcome your help my friend..."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Cleitus was still out and his back was taken care of. Antigonus had followed too and was sitting next to him on the bed, holding one of his hands, lost in thought. After the healer had told Dropides that even though the cuts had bled a lot, and the boy's back looked like he went through a war all by himself, the wounds would heal nicely if taken care of and there would probably not be that much scarring, he served himself a cup of wine, looking at the young man "Do you want a cup too?"<p>

"Uh, yes please..."

Antigonus let go of Cleitus' hand and joined Dropides at the window "He will be alright, Cleitus is a fighter..."

"That is not what worries me... I know he will heal, but what of Philip? They attacked them both, we can only guess what state he may be in..."

"Someone must have told them that one of the princes was out there by himself, how else would they have found them"

"Yes... Who knew about the location Philip took Cleitus?"

"Me and some of the other companions... You and Amyntas... Men from your personal guards... The list is too vast...", Antigonus returned to Cleitus' side and sighed "And this was supposed to be his special adventure... He will never forget this happened on his birthday"

"I do fear the same..."

* * *

><p>During the night his sister reapplied ointment and lay next to him, holding her baby brother carefully in her arms. Even if she did nothing but tease him, she loved him dearly and felt quite devastated that someone would raise a hand, no, a sword at her brother. The cooling feeling on his back made Cleitus groan and he pressed his face against his sister, groaning "You woke me"<p>

"I had to take care of your back"

"It feels cold...", wiggling a bit since he could not really move he sighed "When can I get up? What did the healer say?"

"It will take some time Cleitus...", she got up "Father wanted to be informed should you wake, I will get him"

Dropides immediately got up when Lanice told him Cleitus was awake and rushed to his room "Cleitus my boy... How are you feeling?"

"I don't know...", the ointment was numbing the pain and his mind was still not completely functioning "When are we leaving to get Philip back?"

Dropides ignored the question and filled a cup with water and helped Cleitus drink "What happened?"

Drinking and then laying back down flat Cleitus sighed "They suddenly were there... And Philip told me to hide..."

Dropides smiled, glad that the youngest of the king's sons had had that kind of level-headedness, but his son's next words shook him to the core "So I hid on a tree, shooting arrows at them..."

Shaking his head, he scolded his son "Cleitus... So you are saying to started the carnage?"

"They were going to take him, I did all I could to stop them"

"Well, the result is clearly not as you wished for my son, you are hurt and Philip is gone"

Tears shone in Cleitus' eyes as he tried nodding and miserably whispered "I failed... I am weak"

"No, you did the best you could, and given the outcome, I am glad they did not kill you"

"They still took him, you said it too"

"Cleitus...", he sat down next to him, stroking his hair "You may believe you are a warrior already, but in the end, you are just a child... A stubborn, never-listening brat, who will learn more than one lesson the hard way"

Cleitus yawned and closed his eyes, his father smiling sadly "Sleep Cleitus, you need the rest..."

* * *

><p>Finally done hehe, a little review after reading? Yes? No? Would be a decent thing to do :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Since I write simultaneously on all 3 books (jumping from one to the other chapter when an idea pops up), it may take a couple of days between posting chapters, but on the other side, there will be no longer wait inbetween the books :)

Also, I will jump some years from now on (not in this chapter, but the next), to get on with the story and get Cleitus older ;) (older Cleitus is sitting next to me with a sword, he refuses to go without sex for long hehe, so I better comply)

Finally, another big thank you to Troilus for reviewing again (Thank you :)) and of course also a big thank you to Nymphyna , reviews are like cookies, they make me very very happy :)

* * *

><p>The next day brought a world of pain for Cleitus. He woke up long after sunrise and tried to move, only to be paralysed by a surge of pain through his back and his face. He let himself drop again, one arm under his head and one to the side and whined to himself, trying to shield his mind from the pain. It didn't quite work and so he did the only thing he was left to do, since moving was impossible, he screeched. He was feeling a bit guilty using that tactic to alarm his parents, but then again, there was no other option and he knew they would come running. His father was first, immediately inspecting his back and then handing him a cup with a prepared concoction "Drink this Cleitus, it will numb the pain"<p>

"No sleeping?", he wanted to be awake, and moving a bit, rather than sleeping. He felt he missed too much snoring the hours away, and there was still the little issue about getting Philip back. But as long as pain jolted through his body at the slightest movement, he couldn't do anything. Something that would make him feel better would be a bliss...

Dropides lifted his head and held the cup "No sleeping... Only numbing"

Cleitus swallowed it eagerly and after a couple of minutes he relaxed, the pain having nearly completely disappeared "It feels better"

"Good... And next time son, no screaming like Hades was after you, you scared your mother..."

Comfortably dozy now, Cleitus chuckled "Hades can not reach me..."

"You should not talk like that about the Gods son"

"I am not, but I know, that Ares would not let me get harmed"

Dropides had heard Philip call Cleitus the spawn of Ares, he knew what the older boy meant and didn't take it as disrespect, but it seemed Cleitus took it a bit too seriously "He let you get harmed already..."

"That was my own stupidity... It will not happen again..."

"It will for sure not happen again, you will never get in any situation like that"

Cleitus looked at his father quizzically "What do you mean?"

"I will not let you out of my sight so soon, that is what I meant..."

"But I...",

"No... You listen... You are seven, and you should not have to fight...", it was outrageous that his boy, his child, was incapacitated with wounds one would get on a battlefield. And he didn't want to have to worry again.

"But father..."

"No but father, Cleitus... You can take part in their classes, but that is it...", forbidding to attend classes was out of question, Cleitus had been working hard and had been really enthusiastic, no matter what the task at hand had been. And that was something Dropides could never take away from his son, would never, but he had realized he had to draw some lines. And he knew, that his son would not take it good "But parties and trips to the wood are out of question... You are a boy, and you should have some other activities besides warfare and battle-training"

"Like?"

"Like?"

"Like what?", a huge pout was edged on his face as he looked at his father and wondered what he would come up with now. And he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Reading and history"

Cleitus shook his head, whining "Faaaather..."

"And meet with the boys your age too"

"I don't want to... They are babies..."

"Well my son, I do not care if you want or not... For the next days and weeks you will be here, stuck to your bed..."

Cleitus frowned "Well, reading and history, I want those classes now, so I am done once I can get up"

"Cleitus..."

"What? It would be perfect, I lay here and cannot leave, so those boring tutors can talk and talk and talk...", he grinned "and I can sleep thanks to their boring stories"

"If you continue you will get grounded and will not leave this room for a long time..."

"Then I will flee..."

"There are days when I wonder what we did wrong with you..."

"You made him...", his sister had brought something to eat for her brother and had listened to his rants "Should have made another girl, not", she pointed to her brother "that..."

"Lanice..."

Cleitus managed to turn his head "You are so ugly, no man will ever want you, you will have to marry a horse or even better, a boar... No horse would want you"

"Alright you two, stop it..."

"Have you heard what he said to me?"

"Yes, and I also heard your provocation young lady..."

"He is a boar..."

"Put the food down, I will feed him..."

"He is a baby, he can't even eat all by himself"

"You will both end up grounded until death if you continue"

"I will be a warrior one day, then you cannot ground me anymore...", grinning at his sister he added "But you will have to stay here and be a servant..."

"Faaather..."

"Yes Lanice... You go and see if your mother needs you, I will take care...", he smirked "of our boar turned son..."

"Ha ha, see, you are a boar..."

"Servant... Who will never find a husband..."

Seeing his daughter was not going to let that go unpunished he waved his hand "Lanice, out now... Not a word..."

Once she was out, he gently slapped Cleitus on his head "You should be nicer to your sister..."

"She is never nice to me..."

"You are both boars..."

"Then you must be one too, or how else would you get boar-children..."

"Let's change the subject, will you... I will help you up a bit so you can eat something"

It took a bit before he had placed the pillows underneath his son, so he was positioned higher than the bowls and then needed some more time before he had helped him move his arms. While Cleitus eat a bit, his father smeared more ointment on his back, still shocked at the extent of the wounds.

"Oh yes, Cleitus... I was given this", he produced the rabbit-fur out of his robes and put it on the bed "Did Philip give it to you?"

"He killed the rabbit", Cleitus sighed, immediately grabbing and hugging the fur "I caught it, didn't want it to die though"

"Oh?"

"Just wanted to show him I can catch things too...", noticing his father had no idea what he was talking about he added "Philip had caught the fish..."

"Ah I see... And he wanted you to have the fur"

"Yes... It is pretty..."

"Yes, but please, do not torture your horse with it again..."

"Philip had the idea, but I think, he had meant it differently..."

"Probably..."

When he had finished eating, his body starting to digest, Cleitus yawned and looked quite drowsy "You should rest my son". And for once he didn't fight his father, he just nodded and closed his eyes, happy he could keep his arms under his head and not stretched along his body. All his father did was place another pillow underneath them and then covered his lower body with a fur and then let him alone, so his body and mind could find a little rest.

Downstairs, Lanice had already told her mother how mean her brother had been, and that she had been completely innocent, but Dropides quickly took care of his raging daughter too "Your brother is hurt, he is angry, he is sad, he really does not need you to add to it"

"I didn't do anything", pouting she added "And he started it..."

"I was there, I heard you bicker back, you are both guilty"

"He is annoying... And the older he gets, the dumber he gets..."

Sighing, and realizing that letting her watch Cleitus would only bring major drama, he took the decision to talk to Cleitus' friends and see if someone would be ready to watch Cleitus and keep him some company. Two hours later he invaded their training grounds and called them over, immediately telling Parmenion that he would not be the one spending the night around his son. The young man's intentions were less than pure, and since Cleitus had already told him that Parmenion was after his 'ass', he really didn't want to conjure up a situation that could only end bad.

"I will do it... He is used to having me and Philip around him constantly, I will not make him more anxious or touch him in any way", grinning at a frowning Parmenion he chuckled "I am not like Parmenion, I only like girls..."

"Good... I really think Cleitus will appreciate it"

"I will head home after classes and gather what I need and then come over"

"Good... I may not be there, but my wife will let you in..."

"Alright..."

* * *

><p>Antigonus was happy he could be spending the next nights watching the boy. He knew Philip would want him to and he didn't mind. The young boy had fought like a lion to keep his friend safe and didn't deserve to be left alone with his misery now. And according to Cleitus, having his sister taking care of him was a real torture, so he had gladly volunteered to take over the job until Cleitus was well enough to banter back without a restraint.<p>

In the middle of night, five days after the attack, he heard soft winces and opened his eyes, thinking he was dreaming, especially when he caught sight of Cleitus getting dressed, or at least trying very hard. Antigonus blinked, but the sight stayed the same, Cleitus had really gotten up and was trying to get dressed.

Yawning while he stretched, he asked, knowing it was quite a stupid question since it was pretty obvious what the boy was doing "Cleitus, what do you think you are doing?"

Cleitus hissed his answer "Getting Philip back", not looking at him but fighting with the chiton which did not want to slide and he couldn't move his arms enough to pull it.

Antigonus passed a hand over his eyes, shaking his head "Lay back down, you will aggravate your wounds if you move"

"No"

"I am not joking Cleitus, the king is working on getting his son back and you should do your best to heal so you can welcome him back in good health"

"I am feeling alright Antigonus"

"You can not mean that...", he got up and grabbed the chiton out of his grasp "Get down on the bed... Now"

"No..."

"Now boy"

"No", Cleitus tried to grab his chiton back but wasn't ready for what would follow. Antigonus was a patient man, but right now it was all too much even for him and he slapped Cleitus across the face, hoping to make his point of view very clear. What he hadn't expected was the hatred that invaded those beautiful dark eyes and the smaller body throwing himself on him, ignoring any pain and trying to punch back. He gently pushed him back on the bed, wincing with Cleitus when his back hit the furs and helped him turning so he lay on his chest, before he inspected the stitches "You are a stubborn spawn of Ares boy"

"I just want to get him back Antigonus, if I had not been weak they would not have taken him"

"Cleitus...", he stroke his hair and glad no stitches had reopened sat down next to him "You fought bravely... I don't think any of us would have had more luck against them... Not only were you outnumbered, but they were all at least three times your age"

"Still..."

"You killed two of them and managed to survive, those are the things you should concentrate on"

"I let them take him"

"On your seventh birthday you killed two soldiers Cleitus...", stroking the dark hair and ruffling it a bit "Have you thought about that already? How are you feeling about that?". He had not taken any life, well, he had never been in a situation that afforded that until now, but he couldn't, for the love of anything, imagine how he would feel afterwards. And Cleitus didn't seem to even blink or feel fuzzed because of it, all he did was somehow shrug his shoulders, which wasn't easy and mumble "I only feel like being too weak... I should have killed them all..."

Sensing there was nothing he could say to make him understand that it was not weakness, and realizing Cleitus didn't even see it as a problem that he had taken two lives, Antigonus rolled his eyes and covered him with a fur "Sleep, you need to gain strength so you can join our classes as soon as possible"

"I don't think I am allowed to attend them anymore"

"And why is that?", he wondered if his father had forbidden him to attend after what had happened.

"I didn't protect the king's youngest son, Antigonus... I do not think Amyntas or any of you want me there anymore"

"I will punch you to a pulp if you say something as stupid as that again... If anything, Philip had to protect you, not the other way round...", he interrupted any objection Cleitus could voice "No, you are seven, he is thirteen, that is all I have to say to you... Yes you are good, excellent even, but that does not erase the fact that you are a lot younger than we all are... We accepted you because you were, no, you are as strong as our weakest companion Cleitus, you didn't hold us back, on the contrary... Seeing your efforts to keep up with us and even surpass us makes us work harder... And right now I am trying to help you realize that..."

Cleitus rolled his eyes annoyed at having to listen to such a speech "In the end, all I will remember is how I failed to keep him safe..."

Shaking his head at such a stubbornness, Antigonus growled a bit, not understanding how Cleitus could blame himself like that "I swear, the moment you can move I will personally incapacitate you again myself"

"The moment I can move I am on my way to Thebes...", the black eyes started brazing "And I will burn the whole city down... Children, women, men, everyone will perish... I will cover the city in blood and corpses..."

Antigonus stared at him and then burst out into a laughing fit "You know you can be pretty terrifying when you start like this?"

"To you? Please..."

Antigonus smiled "No, but I just imagined you, you little whelp, covered in their blood with a burning city in the background..."

"With you at my side?"

"I don't think I want to miss it, but then again, Amyntas will have us flogged to death should we do it..."

"He won't flog us if we bring Philip back"

"Go to sleep"

"I have been sleeping and resting enough for the rest of my life, I am bored Antigonus"

"If you lay down and let me tend to your back I will tell you stories about Philip and I when we were younger"

Cleitus sighed but the prospect of amazing stories won and he lay down, his head turned towards Antigonus, who had gotten the salve and started smearing it on the healing cuts.

"Your body is healing fast"

Cleitus grinned "Good, that means I can go and sack Thebes faster"

"Cleitus...", Antigonus lay down next to him, his head propped on his hand and turned towards Cleitus "So... Want to know how I met Philip?"

"Yes please..."

Antigonus was astonished how long Cleitus could fight off sleep, but luckily the boy lost the fight and finally the older boy could go to sleep too.

* * *

><p>It was in the afternoon, two days later, when a knock on the door could be heard and his mother opened the door, standing nose to nose with one of Cleitus' tutors.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"I apologize for disturbing, but I wanted to visit with Cleitus"

"Good luck..."

Not understanding, the man followed her inside "Good luck?"

"His mood has seen better days, all he does is complain and try getting up"

"It is understandable", smiling he added "I am not the most patient man either when I am wounded and forced to stay still"

That statement made her laugh "That seems to be a trait all men share..."

Cleitus was sprawled on his bed, on his chest, his head resting on his crossed arms, at least he was now allowed to move his arms, albeit with his sister's help but at least he did not have to keep them down his sides, and was listening to his sister talk about gossip she had come across. Not that it interested him very much which men she found appealing, but he was a prisoner of his own bed and could not move, and that made him the ideal target for Lanice and her stories. When he heard his mother enter, it could only be her since his father was at the palace and his sister was already turning his life into a never-ending misery, he whined miserably, making sure to get the message across that his sister was torturing him "Mother, she is not letting me rest..."

"Lanice, you were supposed to smear the ointment on your brother's back and then come back downstairs"

"We were talking"

Cleitus didn't miss the moment to bring to his mother's attention that his sister really, really tortured him "Not true, you were annoying me with stupid stories...", he added, outraged "About boys... Mother, she is a born torturer..."

"Go downstairs"

"Yes mother", she gave her brother the evil eye and then the tutor a wide smile "My brother is a baby"

"Really?", advancing towards the bed he looked from Cleitus back to her "When he is around me he never acts like a baby, I wonder how that is possible"

Lanice frowned and quickly left, hearing Cleitus laugh "I try to be at one level with her, that is why"

The tutor sat down next to Cleitus' bed on a chair and gave him a smile "How are you feeling boy?"

"Bored..."

"And your back? Does it still sting a lot?"

Constantly, but that was not something Cleitus was going to admit, not to a tutor "No, the salve helps, but I want to move... I am sick of laying here, with nothing to do"

"That is really unfortunate, but you have to give your back the time to heal"

"It is healed"

Changing the subject, it was clear that his back was far from healed, but he had to hand it to the boy that he was stubbornly maintaining his statement that his back was alright and that he was not in pain without flinching. It was just one more evidence that the boy was already tougher than some older boys he was teaching. Over the last couple of days he had tried to continue the training classes as if nothing had happened, the young men were all too young to march to war already and he tried to keep them occupied, especially Antigonus and Parmenion who had expressed their wish to go and get Philip back on more than just one occasion.

"You should take it slow and not overexercise your body Cleitus, I want you back in my class as soon as possible"

Cleitus stared at him astonished, his eyes wide "You... You want me back? Even though I failed miserably at keeping Philip safe?"

Antigonus had confided in him that Cleitus believed having failed some mission no one had even asked of him and that fact had played a part in his decision to visit the boy. He needed him to realize that it was not his fault and that he had nothing to feel bad about.

"You were not asked to keep him safe, you were with him to enjoy yourselves... No one thought something could happen, or I would have been with you... Do not make the mistake of blaming yourself for something that is in no way your fault"

It took the tutor an hour to get Cleitus to at least agree half with him that it wasn't his fault that Philip was taken, and he left a mentally exhausted boy, who fell asleep as soon as the man was gone.

* * *

><p>Ten days after the attack the wounds had healed enough for Cleitus to be allowed to move more than just in his bed. Dropides helped him up and tied the chiton so he didn't wear it over his shoulder, but rather knotted around his hips. The fact that it looked somewhat funny eluded the two until they arrived downstairs and both the mother and the sister stared at Cleitus, laughing.<p>

"What is so funny?"

"You, little brother...", pointing at him she giggled "That looks too funny, even for you..."

"You are an idiot"

"And you look funny..."

"Idiot..."

"Hey, stop it both of you"

Cleitus huffed and turned towards his father "Can I go for a walk... Please..."

"I will come with you..."

"I...", pouting he decided to tell his father the truth "I wanted to go and see what they are doing today"

"Who?"

"The others... Antigonus, Polyperchon and everyone else..."

"Cleitus, it is too soon to join a class"

"If I just stay still and do not move?"

"I will accompany you and make sure you don't do anything stupid"

"Aren't you forgetting your meeting with your men?"

"They will wait..."

"Dropides... I will go with him, I wanted to..."

Cleitus interrupted her, whining "Please mother, it will be bad enough to have my father accompany me, but if I get there and you are with me, they will tease me until the day I die", he sighed "I will be back soon and will not move unless it is for walking"

"Be back before sundown... And I would feel better if Antigonus brought you back"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees...", he just kept back from jumping, not because they would be upset, but because he knew it would hurt.

"And should you hurt yourself or faint or anything else, you won't go out until you are old enough to marry"

"I don't want to marry anyone..."

"Well, you will have to stay home until you die in that case..."

Cleitus seemed to think, then frowned, pouting and ready to fight the subject "I will marry some girl, just so you let me go out in that case..."

Lanice chuckled "An ugly one?"

"Nooooooooo", glaring at his sister he added "Not one like you..."

His mother laughed, pushing him gently outside "Better get going before we put you in your room and let you rot there..."

"But..."

"Be nice to your sister from now on, and we can talk about that punishment being reduced..."

"Alright, but she is still ugly and all..."

"I got it... Now go, or you will have to be home before you get there"

Cleitus grinned and ran off, only to stop and to continue walking slowly, trying not to move his back too much and ignore the pounding in his head that the effort had caused him.

On his way back home with Antigonus, Cleitus saw Perdiccas, Philip's brother, and quickly ran over, only to stop and pull a face due to the pain-shot through his back. But that did not stop him from asking "Can I meet the King?"

"Good day to you Cleitus... Why do you want to talk to my father?"

"I have some questions..."

"I will tell him, but why don't you come to the palace tomorrow after classes, my brother will come back and I know my father has some audiences... I will tell him to fit you in, I am sure that will not be a problem... It is important, right?"

Cleitus nodded "Very..."

"I will arrange it..."

"But I will not be able to partake in the classes, so I will just come over when the classes are, like over for the others... Is that alright?"

Perdiccas found Cleitus too cute for his own good and chuckled "Of course it is..."

"Thank you..."

"You are absolutely welcome... Oh, could you take this message to your father, it will spare me the way"

"Sure...", feeling important, even though he was hurt and out of any classes and meetings he nodded "I will hand it over as soon as I see my father"

"Good, I knew I could count on you..."

When his father came home, Cleitus immediately handed him over the parchment and smiled "I did not faint and I was given this by Perdiccas...", adding, as if his father did not know who he was talking about "Amyntas son?".

"I know which Perdiccas you speak of Cleitus..."

"Well I asked him for an audience with the King and in exchange I got this to deliver to you..."

"And what will you bother the King with?", Dropides really started to have enough when it came to his son and his antics.

"Nothing...", staring down, he mumbled "Philip..."

"Well, I will let Amyntas scold you this time... I am fed up with you"

"But I just want to know when he will come back, and how he feels right now..."

"Yes, and I will let the King judge of the pertinence of your audience... Now... Since you can move, you can go and help your mother..."

A bit defected and majorly 'pissed off' Cleitus whispered "Yes father..." and left his father's rooms, sneaking towards the kitchen where he was sat up on a stool by a servant who handed him a cookie "Here young master, you look like needing one"

"Thank you..."

* * *

><p>The next day, as soon as the sun started her descent, Cleitus was stopped by the royal guards, who were not close on letting the boy just roam the palace like he owned it, and one could blame Cleitus for doing just such thing, since after talking to Perdiccas, he had just jumped up the stairs, wincing but playing the pain down and waltzing through the corridors. And he wasn't even particularly arrogant to them, they just disliked the boy who was praised by everyone and was regarded as the most skillful companion... A child, amere child... They were all three times as old and far more advanced but yet he was being talked about and it annoyed them. So letting him in without a clear message was out of question "You better leave boy, you have no business here"<p>

"I requested an audience with the King and got it granted...", Cleitus stood tall and proud "He awaits me"

"Really?"

Cleitus didn't appreciate the obvious undertone and nodded, and replied, a little aggressive "Yes, really... Now could you let me pass?"

"I do not think so"

"But I do...", Philip's oldest brother had just arrived back from a mission and was too exhausted to punish them immediately, but such a behaviour was not tolerated inside the palace. And certainly not with someone who obviously had a legitimate reason to be there, and he had seen his younger brother talk to him before granting him access, so he had to have a reason for letting the runt in.

"Good day to you Cleitus... How are you feeling?"

"Good day to you too Alexander... I am alright, thank you..."

"Your back?"

"Stings only when I bent it too far", to show him, Cleitus bended to the maximum he could on the medicinal herbs he was on and winced a bit, straightening again and waiting for the other to acknowledge his obvious dilemma.

Alexander only chuckled "Then do not bend that far", opening the door to the room his father was in, he entered, pulling Cleitus with him "Good day to you father"

"Ah Alexander, you are back"

"Yes, and I would like to rest and refresh before talking to you if that was possible..."

"As I see Cleitus is here already, so you can take a moment to yourself while I talk to him"

"Thank you father", he ruffled through Cleitus' hair who promptly pouted and swatted his hand away "I will see you later Cleitus..."

Amyntas motioned for Cleitus to get closer "How are you feeling?"

Cleitus shuffled closer, nodding "Better, thank you my King"

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes...", Cleitus bit his lip, now that he was standing in front of the king he felt a bit overwhelmed by the man's presence and didn't know how to start. Amyntas saw him blink shyly and encouraged him with a smile, while sitting on the edge of his desk "What about?"

"Philip... I... I wanted to know when he would be back"

"I have a truce with them as long as Philip learns their ways and he will stay in Thebes for now"

"I know, Antigonus told me that already, but when is he coming back?"

"I can not tell you Cleitus for I have no answer to that question"

"But..."

"Cleitus... I miss him too...", truth be told, he was too busy with his campaigns to really get into a matter that was far from being life-threatening. Philip was taken care of, and through his presence in Thebes he guaranteed a powerful ally, so his son was far from being his first prerogative "...But he is being taken very good care of my boy, and I have many other problems that need my immediate attention"

Too young to understand the schemes of politics, Cleitus was short on blowing a fuse and spat "So you just do not care...", seeing the hard look that pout got him, he quickly looked down, playing with his fingers and apologizing "I apologize your majesty... But I...", he sighed "I feel guilty... If I had fought better, they would not have taken him... And all I want to do, is get him back"

"I have already told you that it was in no case your fault, I will have to punish you if you continue to believe that...", the King had to smirk "And that would be a shame..."

"But it was..."

"You have told us what happened...", Cleitus nodded and the King continued "Well, if what you told us was the truth, and I know it was since they send me a message...". Amyntas lifted Cleitus' head by his chin and smiled "You fought like a madman in order to protect Philip, so in no way, it was your fault, or...", seeing the boy frown he slapped him gently on the cheek "Or your weakness that got him caught... Two against twenty is unachievable when you are an adult, a grown up, a warrior, so at your age... You fought bravely and you will become a strong warrior, but right now, you are a seven-year-old brat, who thinks he can do whatever a man, like, say me or your father, can... And you just cannot... And punishing yourself by such beliefs, is insane... The only thing you could have done was put down your weapons and surrender, and that you did not... And for the rest of your life you will bear the marks and my son will worship you as his hero, the one who fought for him, as will I...". Amyntas got up and kissed Cleitus on the head before lifting him by his arms and putting him on the border of his desk "And you should feel pride, and gloat about that fact, not whine about a defeat, nor cry that you could not bring him back with you... You should be glad you were strong enough to try, and learn from that hard lesson..."

"Learn what your majesty?"

"That whatever the obstacle, if you are alone, you cannot break it down... That sometimes it is better to retreat and reform, rethink the problem, find another solution..."

"Will that bring Philip back? Was it me? Is it me? Does he not want to come back because of me?"

"Cleitus... No, he misses you as much as you miss him, but he has new adventures that work his mind right now, and you have them too... Rest, heal and then go back to your classes..."

"I will as soon as my father says I can... I have rested enough and I am healing fast..."

"Good, and I would like to issue a demand..."

Cleitus stared at the King and nodded "Anything my King, I can leave immediately to get Philip back..."

Smiling, Amyntas shook his head "No... I want you to write to Philip... And bring me the letter, I will have it sent with mine..."

"And Philip will read it?"

"Of course, he is not kept as a prisoner, but as a, let us call it, a restraint guest, he can receive letters... And sent them..."

"I will write it immediately when I get home and then bring it over..."

"If you bring it here tomorrow I will have it sent with my letters..."

"Thank you", seeing the boy smile happily as if a burden had been taken from him made Amyntas smile too "You are absolutely welcome... When will your father be here?"

"He is already... He said if I went to the trouble to annoy your other sons, I should be punished by you for my trespassing..."

"Well, I will tell him I welcomed your visit and you were in no way possible a trespasser..."

Cleitus put his arms around Amyntas' chest, ignoring any rules his father had instilled in him, and hugged him, grateful the King would help him "Thank you again my King..."

Amyntas fluffed his hair up and grabbed his cheeks, kissing them before pushing him backwards towards the door "And now, hush home, your mother and your sister must await you"

"Yes... And thank you my King, the letter will be here in the morning, as soon as I will be up..."

"I will await it..."

Cleitus was high on adrenaline when he ran down the corridors and was stopped by his father who, by solely his eyes, or rather the annoyed frown visible in their glaring, made the boy feel bad "Sorry for running like this in the palace father, but I have a letter to write..."

"A letter?"

"It will be sent to Philip... And the King awaits you..."

"Alright son... You go home and I want you asleep when I get home..."

"Yes, I will..."

Cleitus helped his mother and her servants to dress the table, something unusual, especially in his condition "Cleitus, you should be resting..."

"I can later, after dinner, when I write my letter..."

"Letter?"

"Yes, to Philip... The King will sent it with his... And Philip can read it... But...", he frowned "I am not sure what to write, or how to write it..."

"Well, you could tell him that you made it back and how, what you felt, how you feel now and that you miss him..."

"And how can I tell him I will get him out of there without them knowing?"

Dropides had only had a short meeting due to Alexander's return and stood in the door, shaking his head at his son's next stupid idea "Not at all, you will not do such a thing...", his father stopped behind him and shook his head "You are insane my son"

"Oh I will get him out..."

"No..."

"Ye...esss... I will... Since the King doesn't seem to want to do it..."

"Cleitus... I forbid you to even think of such a foolish action"

"But..."

"No... And I can guarantee you, that, should you do, or rather try it, I will hurt you worse than them did..."

Cleitus pouted but realized that his father was not kidding, the man looked angry and ready to spank him, wounds or no wounds and so he didn't add that yes, he would. They would see how serious he was once he would be on his way to Thebes, and then, no one could stop him.

Immediately after dinner he went to his room, but his back, and the running around, had exhausted him to the point that his mind was blank once he was staring at the parchment. And staring at the blank page didn't help, he sighed, his head resting on one hand and the other fiddling with his quill. He had had so many ideas about what to write and now his mind was unable of producing anything remotely decent.

His mother arrived and stopped, standing right behind him and after seeing the problem her son had, sat down next to him, noticing the obvious "You haven't written anything yet"

"I know... I just do not know what to write..."

"Well, how about greeting him and asking how he fares... Once you started, the rest will follow..."

"I do not even know how to start with that..." he pouted "...stupid letter..."

"I will not write it for you"

"I have not asked that...", she could see the desperation in his eyes as he continued "I... I even fail in writing to him..."

"Cleitus baby... No... Why don't you start with just his name..."

"Just his name?"

"Yes... It may give your ideas room to prosper"

"Oh... Yes...", he was lifted and his mother sat down, pulling him on her lap as he continued, after having prettily written Philip "So, I will continue with...". Cleitus smiled and started writing while his mother smeared the ointment on his back and watched his progress. Ten minutes later she was done and he had a couple of lines done, his eyes sparkling "Thank you mother..."

"You are welcome my love... Show me the result, will you, I want to know how much you like him". Knowing that her son would become an eromenos had at first infuriated her, but seeing her baby-boy grow into what would be a marvellous warrior made her proud, especially with someone like Philip being heavily responsible for it.

Cleitus laughed "I like him very much..."

"As much as Antigonus?"

"No, a lot more..."

An hour later Cleitus was yawning and his eyes were closing, but he desperately tried to stay awake to finish his letter. Which had already grown to nearly covering two whole pages.

"You are still up?"

"Yes father", he yawned once more "I haven't finished the letter"

Stopping behind him, his father whistled "Well it seems Philip will have a lot to read"

"And I have a lot more to say..."

"Have you thought about maybe keeping some things for a second letter?"

"A second letter?", Cleitus smiled "I can write him more often?"

"Of course..."

"But what if I want to write him, and the King does not send a messenger"

"Then I will have one of my men deliver it"

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

Cleitus nodded and then quickly finished his letter, rolling it together once he was done "Alright, I will immediately start a second one that I will send when this one is gone"

"You will send the second one when Philip has answered... And now young man, you will go to sleep"

"Faaaaather..."

"Now...", his father's commanding voice made him slowly get up and move towards his bed, discarding his chiton on the floor which made his father frown "Cleitus..."

"Sorry father... But I cannot bend"

"Excuses... You should not have dropped it in the first place"

"Won't happen again"

"I hope so... And now on your chest..."

"Can I stay on my back? I am really sick of laying on my chest"

"Not yet, I'm sorry"

Pouting, but too drained to give it much opposition, Cleitus complied and his father pulled the furs on him "Sleep well"

"You also father..."

The second he closed his eyes he was asleep, and his father shook his head amused, taking the letter with him with the intention on taking it to the palace since he had a meeting with the King the next day and his son could sleep as long as his body needed it.

* * *

><p>A bit longer than intended, but dividing it into 2 chapters would have made the second rather short :), the usual comment, whether you liked it or you hated it, please review and share your opinion, helps me to get feedback and I love criticism as long as it is helping me to improve ;)<p> 


End file.
